Serpens Arcanem
by Mashulika
Summary: Сиквел к "Serpens Armarum"! Темный Лорд возродился, а Гарри осознал, что уход из Хогвартса не освобождает от участия в грядущей войне. И в то же время в Хогвартсе Невилл понимает, что не все зло исходит от Пожирателей Смерти. AU, слэш.
1. Chapter 1

**SERPENS ARCANEM**

**Автор: _Evandar_**

**Ссылка****на****оригинал**: http : / / www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net / s / 5237053 / 1 / Serpens_Arcanem

**Переводчик****:** Sidzuka (Mashulika)

**Бета****:**Lisavetta

**Жанр****:**_Supernatural,__приключения_

**Рейтинг:**M

**Размер:**_макси_

**Статус:**_Фанфик__ не__ закончен/__Перевод__ в__ процессе_

**Дисклаймер**_**:**__Весь__ мир __ГП __принадлежит __Роулинг. __Сей __фанфик __-__ автору. __Буквы __ –__Алфавиту. __Я __же __только __перевожу._

**Разрешение****на****перевод:** _Получено__._

**Аннотация: **_Сиквел __к __"Serpens __Armarem"! __Темный __Лорд __возродился, __а __Гарри __осознал, __что __уход __из __Хогвартса __не __освобождает __от __участия __в __грядущей __войне. __И __в __то __же __время __в __Хогвартсе __Невилл __понимает, __что __не __все __зло __исходит __от __Пожирателей __Смерти. __AU, __слэш._

**От Автора.**

Добро пожаловать! Прежде чем вы приступите к чтению, позвольте отметить, что «Serpens Arcanem» – сиквел к другой моей истории «Serpens Armarum». Так что, если вы ее не читали, то настоятельно рекомендую ознакомиться сначала с ней.

**Serpens Arcanem**

**Evandar**

**Глава 1.**

**Нежеланные гости.**

- Эй! Ты помнишь, что должен был закрыть магазин в пять, правда?

Гарри вскрикнул и соскочил со стула с такой скоростью, что почти упал. Парень тут же закрыл вторые и третьи веки, скрывая убийственную силу глаз, прежде чем повернуться к собеседнику. Им оказалась Серафина – молодая ведьма, отказывающаяся называть свою фамилию и поселившаяся в отеле в прошлом сентябре. Красивая девушка, и вторая из виденных Гарри ведьм, с короткой стрижкой. Серафина широко улыбалась парню, облокотившись на косяк двери, ведущей из магазина в отель «Последняя Надежда» - дом Поттера на протяжении последних двух лет.

- Не подкрадывайся так ко мне! – произнес Гарри, отворачиваясь от девушки и закладывая страницу в так увлекшей его книге, прекрасно понимая, что ведьма проигнорирует его слова. – А кстати, сколько времени?

- Без пятнадцати шесть, - ответила Серафина. – Интересная книга?

- Типа того, - отозвался парень. – Хотя, скорее, сложная. – Гарри потянулся и направился к двери, намереваясь ее запереть. Солнце по-прежнему светило в окно, хотя уже начавшийся закат подсвечивал вымощенную булыжниками Темную аллею золотым светом. – А разве тебе не пора на работу?

Поттер не знал, чем конкретно зарабатывает себе на жизнь ведьма. Но чем бы она ни занималась, у парня всегда оставался мускусный привкус на языке, если он встречал девушку до того, как она примет душ после работы.

Серафина согласно хмыкнула.

- Пора, - ответила она. – Но у нас гости, желающие с тобой поговорить. И пока дуэт Тибериуса и Авроры не позволяет им ворваться сюда и похитить тебя, я, по умолчанию, оказалась добровольцем на роль вестника, раз уж остальные все еще спят.

Гарри закончил с установкой охранных чар и обернулся, приподняв бровь.

- Кто-то хочет со мной поговорить? Кто?

- Волшебники, - ответила ведьма.

Парень застонал.

Он мог догадаться, о чем пойдет речь. В начале лета, перед окончанием последнего семестра в Хогвартсе, Гарри почувствовал ужасную боль в шраме. Следующим утром, на первых страницах газет фигурировала новость о том, что во время прохождения последнего испытания Тремудрого Турнира был убит чемпион Хогвартса Седрик Диггори. С помощью портключа его переместили на кладбище, где заставили принять участие в таинственном ритуале, после этого Седрика убили, а тело тем же портключом отправили Хогвартс. А если судить по жгучей боли в шраме Гарри, то у парня было противное подозрение о том, что он знает, кто стоит за этой смертью.

И, похоже, не у него одного. Если кто-то хотел с ним встретиться, и их сдерживали Тибериус с Авророй, то это был Дамблдор или министерство, которое выяснило, кто виновен в произошедшем, и они хотят, чтобы Мальчик-который-Выжил снова явил себя свету в виде их безвластного символа.

Проклятье.

Гарри тихо вздохнул. Он должен был знать, что мирная жизнь, обретенная после Хогвартса, не сможет длиться вечно.

- Ладно, - произнес он. – Спасибо за предупреждение.

- Без проблем, мелкий, - ответила ведьма, разворачиваясь и, не спеша, покачивая бедрами, отправилась в отель. Поттер хмыкнул и покачал головой. Взяв книгу, парень прошел мимо стойки.

- _Nox,__-_пробормотал он, и магазин погрузился во тьму. Гарри закрыл дверь.

Шагая к гостиной, Поттер не мог не ощущать своей вины. Он ненавидел тот факт, что из-за него была нарушена неприкосновенность их убежища-отеля. Вудрифты не заслуживают того дерьма, что влечет за собой предоставление приюта знаменитому Мальчику-Который-Выжил. И никто из других постояльцев не заслуживает подобных трудностей. Гарри не был уверен, что будет, если Министерство выяснит, что он живет под одной крышей с двумя вампирами, дроу и… чем бы там ни занималась Серафина, поскольку Гарри не мог с уверенностью сказать, что это было законным. Но парень знал, что ситуация вряд ли будет приятной, и если это все же случится…

- Это будет не моя вина, - бормотал Гарри. – А их, за веру во всемогущий шрам! – и он саркастично хмыкнул.

Гарри помнил то ощущение благоговения пред Волшебным миром; восхищение от того факта, что существует настолько удивительное место; и изумление, что все знают его имя. Время и суровая реальность вылечили его. Волшебники и ведьмы оказались простыми людьми. Небольшая группка народа с огромными предрассудками, употребляющие магию на каждом шагу и пренебрегающие здравым смыслом. Гарри был знаменит, это правда. А его шрам оказался легендой. Но единственные, кто знал правду о том происшествии, был Гарри (который ничего не помнил) и Волдеморт (который, должен бы быть мертв, хотя на самом деле таковым не являлся, и который явно не будет комментировать самый неловкий момент за свою карьеру Темного Лорда).

Но люди делали вид, как будто знают о той ночи все. Вплоть до местоположения колыбели Гарри и использованных проклятий. И это быстро надоело. Даже больше чем надоело. Гарри точно знал, что Волдеморт вернулся – ну, правда, такая боль в шраме _не__могла_ означать ничего другого, - и люди будут снова ждать своего спасения в лице Гарри Поттера и его Магического Шрама-всем—на-Радость.

Вот только вопрос был в том, хочет ли этого сам Гарри.

Парень остановился перед дверью гостиной и положил руку на ручку. Тепловое зрение отметило несколько теплокровных существ в комнате. Поттер знал, что двое из них – Тибериус и Аврора. А значит, повидаться с ним пришли десять волшебников. И если судить по их расположению – все стояли – и по гневным звукам, доносившимся до парня сквозь стены, то посетители отнюдь не были рады вынужденному ожиданию.

Вот только ждали они не его, не мальчика, когда-то настаивающего, что он – «просто Гарри», и не мальчика, который стал Ламией. Волшебники ожидали Гарри Поттера, а это уже совсем другой человек. Парень сделал глубокий долгий вздох и толкнул дверь.

Голоса тут же стихли. Первым, кого увидел Гарри, оказались Тибериус и Аврора. Пожилая пара враждебно поглядывала на гостей. Поттер высунул язык и почувствовал вкус исходящего от Вудрифтов гнева – довольно характерный аромат, напомнивший Гарри о крови, - и опасения от остальных волшебников. Парень осмотрел комнату, искренне желая, чтобы собравшиеся в ней люди перестали на него пялиться.

Здесь был Дамблдор, а также Снейп, МакГонагалл, Люпин, Сириус и Артур Уизли. Гарри признал только их. Остальными оказались высокий лысый чернокожий волшебник; пожилой седовласый волшебник примерно одного возраста с Тибериусом и странным магическим глазом, двигающимся независимо от его настоящего; молодая ведьма с сердцевидной формой лица и шокирующими розовыми волосами; а также ведьма среднего возраста с бледной кожей и длинными черными кудрявыми волосами, спускающимися по спине. Гарри еще раз осмотрел группу людей, изучая выражения их лиц. Те, кого он никогда не встречал в своей жизни – по большей части – взирали на него чуть ли не с благоговением. И их взгляды уперлись на его лоб в поисках шрама. Старик с магическим глазом выглядел заинтересованным, но продолжал следить за Тибериусом.

Старые учителя парня сильно постарели, по сравнению с тем, какими их запомнил Поттер. Особенно Дамблдор. Потеря Мальчика-Который-Выжил нанесла сильный удар по его репутации. И из слышанного Гарри, с тех пор у него были проблемы в политических кругах. МакГонагалл неодобрительно поглядывала на Поттера поверх прямоугольной оправы очков – Гарри видел, что его решение бросить Хогвартс также отразилось на ней и не в лучшую сторону. Снейп же уставился на парня с идеально-безразличным выражением, вместо ненавистной ухмылки, которую так хорошо помнил Поттер. Гарри скользнул взглядом по Артуру Уизли. Парень не встречался с Уизли с момента ухода из Хогвартса. И это доказывало, насколько сильно их предательство ранило мальчика, ведь он до сих пор не мог заставить себя посмотреть на волшебника. Люпин и Сириус – Гарри с обоими поддерживал связь – радостно улыбались парню, и Поттер быстро улыбнулся им в ответ, прежде чем уделить все внимание самому опасному волшебнику в комнате.

- Тибериус, Серафина сообщила, что эти люди хотят со мной поговорить, - тихо произнес он.

Вудрифт кивнул.

- Это их слова, - нейтрально ответил Тибериус, как будто стараясь изо всех сил удержать свой гнев под контролем. И Гарри понимал почему. Тот же Дамблдор отнюдь не был его другом.

- Тогда ладно, - пожав плечами, ответил Поттер, разыгрывая беззаботность. – Присядем?

Собравшиеся волшебники расселись на многочисленных стульях, расположенных в гостиной. Гарри тоже сел, следя за тем, чтобы быть рядом с Тибериусом и Авророй, которые, он знал, прикроют его спину несмотря ни на что. И стал ждать.

Долго ждать ему не пришлось.

- Гарри, мальчик мой, - начал Дамблдор, - ты хорошо выглядишь.

- У меня все хорошо, директор, - вежливо ответил Гарри. – Но не думаю, что вы пришли только, чтобы нанести визит вежливости. Так что, прошу прощения за грубость, но не могли бы вы перейти сразу к делу?

Закадычные друзья Дамблдора напряженно заерзали, при виде подобного неуважения к тому, кого они оценивали так высоко. По большей части Гарри их игнорировал.

- Конечно, - ответил Дамблдор, - конечно. А потом быстро глянул в сторону жителей отеля, особенно на Тибериуса. – Я бы предпочел, Гарри, если бы мы могли переговорить наедине.

Парень моргнул.

- В таком случае, почему вы привели с собой столько народа? – спросил он. Сторонники Дамблдора снова заерзали, переглядываясь между собой.

- Гарри, - заговорил Сириус, - они настаивали на том, чтобы быть здесь. Мы хотели снова тебя увидеть, малыш. И независимо от того, нравится тебе это или нет, твое имя очень много значит для некоторых людей.

Гарри кивнул.

- Логично. Но эти слова ничего не меняет. Если вы допускаете такое количество народа при нашем разговоре, то и я могу настаивать на присутствии своих друзей, директор. В конце концов, так будет логично.

Дамблдор поморщился, но теперь заговорил седовласый мужчина с магическим глазом.

- Прислушиваешься к советам Темного Волшебника, Поттер? – оба его глаза смотрели на Вудрифта.

Тибериус открыл рот для ответа, но Гарри успел раньше, кидая в сторону старшего мужчины извиняющийся взгляд.

- Ну, сэр, с вами Блэк. А Блэки всегда были еще более Темным семейством, чем Вудрифты.

Старик не выглядел счастливым, зато Сириус радостно улыбался, определенно, не имея ничего против того, что имя его семьи было использовано с определенным подтекстом, дабы доказать правоту парня.

- Он сделал тебя, Аластор, - заметил Люпин.

- А теперь, я не собираюсь спрашивать, кто все эти люди и какова цель их присутствия, директор, поскольку не считаю это необходимым, - произнес Гарри. – Но был бы признателен, если бы вы перешли сразу к делу и перестали ходить вокруг да около.

Дамблдор серьезно посмотрел на парня поверх оправы очков-полумесяцев и прочистил горло.

- Очень хорошо, Гарри. Если это именно то, что ты хочешь. Я пришел, дабы просить твоей помощи, мой мальчик, а также попросить тебя вернуться в Хогвартс.

- Почему? – спросил парень.

- Лорд Волдеморт вернулся, Гарри, - ответил Дамблдор. Поттер коротко вздохнул: все-таки его подозрения оказались верны. – И теперь, когда он вернулся, ты станешь его первой целью, Гарри, - продолжил директор. – В Хогвартсе же ты будешь в безопасности, а также тебя обучат всему, что тебе понадобиться, когда он придет за тобой.

- Я никогда не был в безопасности в Хогвартсе, директор, - ответил Гарри. – По крайней мере, я никогда не чувствовал себя в безопасности. После Квиррелла, после Локхарта, после василиска, после дементоров, и после того, как был похищен прямо со школьной территории Седрик Диггори… вы и вправду думаете, что я почувствую себя там в безопасности теперь?

А что касается моего обучения, то я справляюсь. Я опережаю своих однокурсников по большинству предметов, поэтому возвращение в Хогвартс будет пустой тратой моего времени. Я не выучу там ничего, что не смог бы изучить на курсах во время домашнего обучения или из книг. Вообще-то, с того времени, как я бросил Хогвартс, я выучил гораздо больше, чем за все время нахождения в его стенах.

- Гарри, - вздохнул Дамблдор, - здесь оставаться небезопасно. Лорд Волдеморт найдет тебя. А люди, с которыми ты живешь, не ровня ему или его Пожирателям Смерти.

Гарри знал это. Он понимал, что обитатели отеля – по-своему были очень сильны. Но парень так же знал, что если появится Волдеморт со своими последователями, то они, скорее всего, погибнут. И даже он, в конце концов, может оказаться сильно раненым, а ведь у Гарри была естественная защита василиска.

Но в то же время…

- Так вы хотите, превратить школу, полную детей, в одну большую мишень? – спросил парень. – Вы хотите подвергнуть жизни всех своих студентов, только чтобы снова заполучить меня в этот замок? – Гарри тихо рассмеялся и покачал головой. – Нет.

- Мистер Поттер, - начала МакГонагалл.

- Профессор, послушайте меня, хоть минутку, - произнес Гарри. – Я знаю, что Волдеморт хочет видеть меня мертвым. Я знаю, что, скорее всего, мне придется с ним сразиться. И я знаю, что я – и те, кто рядом со мной, - могут умереть. Но те, кто окружают меня на данный момент, - хорошо тренированы. Хогвартс же наполнен нетренированными студентами, которых придется защищать силами персонала и старшекурсников. Здесь же нет детей, которых нужно будет защищать. Я – самый молодой, и если все пойдет по плану, то уже в этом январе я сдам ТРИТОН по Защите. Здесь я буду в большей безопасности, чем мог бы оказаться в Хогвартсе; здесь мне не надо беспокоиться об одиннадцатилетках, путающихся под ногами во время битвы и пытающихся оказаться полезными, но в итоге лишь мешающимися в бою.

- Как бы мне не хотелось сказать обратного, но мальчик прав, - заявил мужчина со странным глазом. Его голубой глаз повернулся по время речи и уставился на Гарри пронизывающим взором. – Здесь меньше отвлекающих моментов, Дамблдор, а чары так же хороши – если не лучше – чем хогвартские. И здесь меньше людей, которых нужно защищать. К тому же, ты сам сказал, что если бы не знал заранее, где живет парень, то не смог бы его найти. – Магический глаз снова уставился на Тибериуса. – Некоторые чары подавляют магическую подпись. Очень параноидально с твоей стороны, Тибериус.

- Постоянная бдительность, Аластор, - пробормотал Вудрифт.

Старик кивнул, а его покрытые шрамами губы сложились в самую быструю и самую страшную из улыбок, когда-либо виденных Гарри. Парень содрогнулся, когда понял, что этот волшебник опасен, и что сам он будет стараться изо всех сил, лишь бы не оказаться с ним по разные стороны баррикад. _Интересно_, задумался Поттер, _а __откуда __Тибериус __знает __этого __волшебника? _ И точно, розоволосая ведьма переводила взгляд с одного мужчины на другого с выражением, близким к ужасу, написанном на ее лице.

- Разве нет ничего, что я смог бы сделать, и ты стал бы снова доверять мне, Гарри? – спросил Дамблдор, и Поттер мысленно скривился от того, с какой грустью прозвучали эти слова. Дамблдор явно хватил через край…

- Ничего, директор, - твердо ответил парень. – Вы не сделали ничего, чтобы заслужить мое доверие, и все, что только можно, чтобы его потерять.

- А теперь, когда все выяснено, - произнес Тибериус, вставая со стула, - не могли бы вы оставить нас в покое?

Собравшиеся волшебники – включая директора – встали и начали покидать комнату. Тибериус проводил их до выхода. Однако уже в самых дверях Дамблдор обернулся и посмотрел на парня.

- Грядет война, Гарри, и тебе придётся сражаться, - заметил он. – Лорд Волдеморт не позволит тебе отсидеться на скамейке запасных. Он будет охотиться за тобой и найдет тебя в твоем нынешнем положении, и убьет.

- В моем нынешнем положении? – переспросил Гарри. – Я и раньше встречался с ним, директор. И поверьте мне, когда я скажу, что провел эти годы отнюдь не в праздном существовании.

- Уверен, что это так, Гарри, но я не верю, что ты провел время мудро. – Дамблдор кинул быстрый взгляд в сторону Тибериуса. – Будь осторожен в выборе, Гарри. И мое предложение остается в силе. Тебе будут рады в Хогвартсе в любое время.

- Счастливо оставаться, директор, - ответил Гарри.

Дамблдор покинул помещение, закрывая за собой дверь. Аврора коротко хмыкнула.

- Как драматично! – произнесла она. – И он планирует тебя использовать. Ты ведь будешь осторожен, не так ли, Гарри?

- А когда было иначе? – спросил парень с легкой улыбкой на губах.

Оставшиеся волшебники решили не удостаивать его ответа. Вместо этого Тибериус произнес:

- Однако, в чем-то он прав, Гарри. Ты в опасности. И тебе потребуется как можно больше сторонников. Так что не следует полностью отворачиваться от Дамблдора. Он может оказаться полезным.

Парень вздохнул.

- Я знаю, - заявил он. – И я дам ему шанс. Дам. Но… Я сделаю это только тогда, когда он прекратит относиться ко мне, как к нечто среднему между ребенком и шахматной фигурой.

- Что вряд ли произойдёт в ближайшее время, - пробормотала Аврора. Она подошла к парню и положила теплую ладонь ему на плечо. Гарри потянулся за нежным прикосновением и прикрыл глаза.

- Мне придется сразиться с Волдемортом, - тихо произнес он. – У меня нет иного выбора, учитывая его, Дамблдора и остальной мир. Я просто хочу сделать это на своих условиях. Ведь это… нормально?

- Конечно, нормально, - ответила женщина.

Гарри снова вздохнул.

- Хорошо.

Но он все равно чувствовал себя немного виноватым за то, что не убил Волдеморта в первый раз – хоть ему и был тогда только год, за то, что Дамблдор вторгся в их дом, и за то, что чувствовал себя чертовски ответственным за все.

- У тебя все будет хорошо, - сказал Тибериус. – Мы позаботимся об этом.

Гарри слабо улыбнулся и открыл глаза, чтобы посмотреть на пожилого волшебника. Его улыбка увеличилась, при виде выражения решимости на лице Тибериуса. Так приятно знать, что тебя любят.


	2. Chapter 2

**Serpens Arcanem**

**Evandar**

**Глава 2.**

**Орден ****Феникса**.

_Наиболее__ старая __и __сложная __форма __магии __ – __ Установка __Чар. __С __течением __времени __создавались __простые __чары__ в __связи __с __необходимостью __ практичной__ формы __защиты __с __наименьшим__ потреблением__ магии, __как __например, __Чары __Fidelius __или__ Чары __Щита._

_Однако,__ широко __известно, __что __более __не __используемые __в __повседневной __жизни __старые __чары __наиболее __могущественны. __К __ним __относятся __и __Чары __Крови __(см. __главу __5), __которые __часто __использовали __для __защиты __жилищ __и __фамильных __ценностей, __а __также __Жертвенные __Чары._

_Наложение __Жертвенных __чар __давно __считается __Темным __Искусством, __поскольку __их __установка __требует __добровольной __человеческой __жертвы. __А __согласно __Трактату __о __магических __определениях __1263 __года, __не __одно __истинное __Светлое __заклинание __не __требует __прерывания __жизни, __будь __то __человека __или __иного __существа._

Гарри как раз перевернул страницу, когда раздался звон колокольчика, подвешенного над дверью. Подняв глаза, парень увидел входящего в магазин одного из соратников Дамблдора, встреченного им только вчера. Грубый старик с сумасшедшим глазом – тот самый, который откуда-то знал Тибериуса – и, конечно же, его глаз тут же зафиксировался на Гарри.

- Интересная у тебя иллюзия, парень, - хриплым голосом произнес он.

Гарри тут же напрягся. Поттер знал, что видеть сквозь гламур Линаэля могли лишь сам дроу и он. Линаэль – как создатель гламура, и Гарри – как его носитель. Поттер тут же отвел взгляд, уставившись на руки и для подстраховки закрывая вторые и третьи веки. Но, как будто издеваясь, глаза наткнулся на мелкие зеленые чешуйки и длинные черные когти.

- У меня не получается смотреть сквозь нее, - продолжил мужчина. Гарри подавил облегченный вздох. – Просто знаю, что есть иллюзия. Интересно, что же ты прячешь.

- Просто Гарри, - ответил парень. А потом посмотрел на мужчину и криво улыбнулся. – Я могу вам чем-нибудь помочь, мистер…

- Грюм, - представился мужчина, - Аластор Грюм.

Само собой Поттер о нем слышал. Бывший аврор и параноик Аластор Грюм в прошлом году был приглашен Дамблдором преподавать Защиту в Хогвартсе. Согласно _Пророку_, на самом деле Грюм провел все это время заключенным в магический сундук. Студенты же получили в качестве учителя сбежавшего из Азкабана преступника – Пожирателя Смерти Барти Крауча-младшего.

Гарри начал думать, что Хогвартс немного смахивает на пристанище для беглецов. Иначе почему все сбежавшие преступники и последователи Волдеморта стремятся попасть в замок.

- Дамблдор хотел, чтобы я передал тебе это, - произнес Грюм, вытаскивая обрывок пергамента. Волшебный глаз провернулся вокруг своей оси, осматривая магазин. После этого мужчина продолжил. – Он велел передать, что там тебе всегда будут рады. И что сегодня будет собрание.

Гарри взял пергамент и быстро прочитал. _Штаб-квартира __Ордена __Феникса __расположена __на __Гриммаулд __Плэйс, __12_. Записка оказалась написана почерком Дамблдора и теми же ярко-зелеными чернилами, которые он использовал в письмах из Хогвартса.

Поттер нахмурился, директор явно что-то замышлял. Определенно. И ясно показал, что хочет вовлечь в свои планы Гарри, что бы там он не задумывал. Парень ни на грош не доверял Дамблдору – даже без применения магии видя его суть – и думал, что отчетливо дал это понять. Но, похоже, это не отбило у директора желание играть в свои маленькие игры.

Ублюдок.

С другой стороны, нигде не говорилось, что Поттер также не может играть в подобные игры. Само собой, он не испытывал особого желания. У него и так было чем занять свое время. Например, закончить обучение и найти способ разобраться с Волдемортом. А также выяснить, почему, черт возьми, Николай продолжает хихикать над ним, стоит парню и Линаэлю оказаться в одной комнате. Поттеру было совсем не до разборок с Дамблдором. Но парень предположил, что это вынужденная необходимость.

К тому же, это не значит, что он сунется туда без прикрытия.

- Во сколько? – спросил Поттер.

Грюм выглядел искренне удивленным, но быстро спрятал свои эмоции. Гарри же притворился, что ничего не заметил. Приятно было осознавать, что пожилой мужчина оценивает интеллект Поттера выше, чем он его показывает. В чем-то это даже утешало.

- В семь, - ответил Грюм.

За час до заката. Не идеально, но вполне приемлемо. Гарри улыбнулся:

- Спасибо.

- Сожги записку, - предупредил Грюм, кивая на пергамент в руке Поттера. А потом, больше не сказав ни слова, развернулся и вышел.

Гарри сел обратно и пробежался рукой по волосам.

- Черт, - пробормотал он. Посмотрев на записку, парень переключился на другой язык.

- _Гори_, - прошипел Поттер.

Послание Дамблдора вспыхнуло ярким пламенем. Гарри широко улыбнулся. Он обожал парселмагию.

ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП

- Это не самая лучшая идея, - произнес Тибериус. – Разве не ты еще вчера заявлял, что планируешь играть по собственным правилам? – Фраза «ты ведешь себя феноменально глупо» осталась недосказанной.

- А разве не ты говорил, что мне не следует отворачиваться от потенциально сильных сторонников? – парировал Гарри.

Но Тибериус все равно не выглядел счастливым. И Поттер понимал, как себя чувствует мужчина. Вудрифту не нравилась эта затея. Вообще-то, Гарри искренне сомневался, что хоть кто-нибудь помимо Дамблдора, будет рад его появлению на Гриммаулд-Плэйс. И Тибериус был прав. Парень вел себя невероятно глупо. И что еще хуже, Поттер это тоже понимал.

- Говорил, - признал Тибериус. – Но я имел в виду налаживание контактов, а не явление непосредственно в штаб-квартиру Ордена чертового полузажаренного Феникса.

- Вряд ли будет хуже Тайной Комнаты, - заметил Гарри.

- И посмотрите, куда это вас привело, мистер Что-то Змееподобное, - огрызнулся Тибериус. Мужчина вздохнул и провел рукой по лицу, ущипнув себя за нос. – Ты по-прежнему носишь браслет, не так ли? – спросил он.

- Конечно, - ответил Гарри. Стоило упомянуть браслет, и парень автоматически протянул к нему руку и начал теребить серебряную цепочку. Пока Поттер ее носит, она призовет к нему Линаэля откуда угодно. Гарри ни разу не снимал браслета с тех самых пор, как дроу преподнес его в качестве подарка на тринадцатый день рождения два года тому назад. – Я не настолько глуп, чтобы отправляться туда в одиночку. К тому же, если Линаэль смог пройти сквозь чары Хогвартса и Тайной Комнаты, то Чары _Fidelius_ ему явно не помеха.

- Вот только мало кому известно, что на самом деле представляют чары вокруг Хогвартса, - отметил Тибериус. И снова вздохнул. – Ладно. Иди. Но, Гарри, будь осторожен и контролируй свой темперамент.

Парень кивнул, но выходя из отеля на теневую сторону улицы магического Лондона, не мог удержаться и не пробормотать:

- Я не о темпераменте беспокоюсь. А об инстинктах.

Узенькая улочка, по которой шел парень, больше его не пугала. Впервые оказавшись в отеле, Гарри был напуган и озадачен, как и изменениями в организме и органах чувств, так и аврорами и невыразимцами, наполнивших Косую аллею в поисках мальчика. А внезапная встреча с Тибериусом и поспешное путешествие по запутанному лабиринту, о существовании которого Поттер даже не подозревал, еще больше вывели его из равновесия. Но спустя некоторое время Гарри стал относиться к улочкам, как к родному дому, и научился без страха ходить по ним.

Там где солнечный свет падал на улицу, булыжники сияли золотым светом, напоминая парню об одной старой поговорке, услышанной им еще во время проживания с магглами. Что-то из книги, наверное. Гарри помнил, что услышав фразу в первый раз, был озадачен ее значением, но теперь, думал, что понимает её смысл. Парень не слишком любил город, но были времена, когда Поттер считал его очень красивым.

Гарри слабо улыбнулся и еще сильнее запахнул мантию на плечах. Он явно был весь на нервах, поскольку собираясь встретиться лицом к лицу с Орденом Феникса, продолжал думать о том, как прекрасен солнечный свет. Иногда, Поттер на самом деле переживал за свое душевное состояние.

Выходя из магического Лондона в мир магглов, Гарри трансфигурировал мантию в куртку. Эмансипация внесла некоторые изменения в его жизнь, большая часть которых оказались к лучшему. К ним относилась возможность использование палочки в любой момент, ведь официально Гарри считался взрослым. Это в свою очередь значительно облегчило процесс обучения, хотя Поттер старался не сильно полагаться на волшебство. Он не хотел стань лентяем и походить на большинство встреченных им волшебников. И хотя парселмагия казалась привлекательной – и довольно забавной – люди начинали волноваться, если он использовал ее рядом с ними. Это если забыть, что она мало приспособлена, скажем, для трансфигурации.

В конце концов, вряд ли змей так уж сильно интересует способ превращения ананасов в наушники от холода.

С виду Гриммаулд Плэйс оказалась довольно обшарпанной улицей. Ряд больших домов в григорианском стиле когда-то соседствовал с квадратным газоном, сейчас покрытый больными на вид деревцами и кучками мусора. Хоть и относительно, интересным оказался лишь факт отсутствия дома номер двенадцать на первый взгляд. Но стоило Гарри встать на покрытый трещинами тротуар и посмотреть туда, где соприкасались дома номер одиннадцать и тринадцать, как из стены стал вырастать дом номер двенадцать, раздвигая другие здания и оставляя населяющих их магглов в полном неведении относительно творящегося волшебства.

Такого Поттер точно не ожидал. Честно говоря, он не знал, что ожидать, но подобное никогда не приходило ему на ум. Дом номер двенадцать каким-то образом умудрился выглядеть еще более убогим, чем все остальные здания на площади. Черная краска на дверях и оконных рамах отваливалась, а сами стекла были серыми от покрывавшей их грязи. Плавающие цвета поверх нормального зрения, сообщили Гарри, что большинство людей собралось с другой стороны дома на первом этаже. Они были слишком далеко и слишком близко находились друг к другу, чтобы Поттер смог узнать их точное количество. Также парень отметил несколько человек на третьем этаже, где, по его мнению, должны были находиться спальни. И хотя Гарри не мог определить точного количества народа, размер тепловых подписей указывали на то, что в этот раз парню предстоит встретиться больше, чем с десятью, сторонниками Дамблдора.

Сделав глубокий вздох, Поттер поднялся по лестнице, ведущей к парадному входу. Дверная ручка оказалась выполнена в форме готовившейся к атаке змеи, выкованной из потускневшего серебра. Довольно странный выбор, по мнению Гарри. Который очень многое говорил о старой, слизеринской, чистокровной семье. И уж точно не о стремлении Дамблдора ко всему гриффиндорскому.

- _Откройся_, - тихо прошипел Гарри, и с тихим щелчком дверь повиновалась. Парень медленно ее приоткрыл и, высунув язык, попробовал воздух. Он почувствовал вкус старой пыли, озоновый привкус тёмной магии и соленый мускусный вкус людей. Поттер также ощутил, как от вкуса воздуха его глаза превратились в желтые глаза василиска, и автоматически закрыл вторые и третьи веки. Ему следует быть более осторожным.

Вытащив палочку из рукава, Гарри расслабленно взял ее руку. Лучше уж выставить щит и оглушить противника, чем убить, превратив в камень.

Звук шагов парня, вошедшего в холл, заглушал толстый слой пыли поверх ковра такой же толщины. На полу также наблюдались цепочки следов, благодаря которым становилось понятно, что ковер непонятного мрачно-зеленого цвета, который – как надеялся Гарри – когда-то был ярче и светлее. Но учитывая количество грязи и пыли вокруг, сейчас он «блистал» болотным цветом. Парень поморщил нос. Он ничуть не сомневался, что Аврору и Исабеллу хватил бы удар от отсутствия санитарии и плохого вкуса хозяев.

Кстати, о плохом вкусе, стена, украшенная головами домовых эльфов? Фу.

С тихим щелчком Гарри закрыл за собой дверь и стал медленно продвигаться в сторону тепловых подписей в другом конце дома. По левую сторону в обрамлении грязных перил к высокому потолку устремлялась лестница. Вглубь уходил коридор, в который вели двери из темного дерева, открывающие проход в скрытые комнаты. По обе стороны от парня шептались и суетились портреты. И Гарри знал, что они следят за ним. Создавалось такое чувство, что даже головы эльфов и те наблюдают за Поттером.

Рука потянулась к серебряной цепочке на запястье, но парень тут же подавил желание позвать Линаэля. Дом был страшным. Более того, очень, очень страшным. Фактически, даже страшнее Тайной Комнаты. А разве не он сам заявил Тибериусу, что хуже уже и быть не может?

Гарри почувствовал неудержимое желание стукнуть себя чем-нибудь. Ну, правда, ему следовало уже привыкнуть, что в его случае, всегда может быть хуже.

В конце концов, парень остановился у комнаты, в которой собрались тепловые пятна. До Гарри доносились лишь приглушенные голоса, и он не мог разобрать, о чем шла речь. В любом случае, его больше интересовало количество. Если судить по расположению тепловых подписей, то в комнате собралось как минимум тридцать человек, большая часть которых, казалось, сидела вокруг чего-то. Скорее всего, стола.

Один из волшебников направился к двери, и Поттер прижался к стене. Он встал так, чтобы открывшаяся дверь спрятала его от выходящего человека. Но это не означало, что стоило привлекать внимание. Гарри прижал левую руку ко рту и носу, заглушая шум дыхания, и еще крепче сжал палочку правой. Тепловая подпись достигла прохода, повернулась ручка, и дверь открылась.

Гарри никогда в жизни не был так рад видеть Сириуса Блэка. Парень опустил палочку и издал тихий вздох облегчения. Сириус почти незаметно кинул взгляд в его сторону, после чего захлопнул за собой дверь. А потом повернулся и прямо посмотрел на парня.

Гарри закусил губу. По выражению глаз Блэка было видно, что он совсем не рад встрече с крестником. И Поттер не мог не задуматься, насколько это связано с ним. Они, конечно же, общались друг с другом, но в основном через письма. Министерство признало Сириуса невиновным (как и _Пророк_), однако, это не значило, что он был полностью… в своем уме. В конце концов, мужчина провел двенадцать лет в окружении нежной заботы дементоров.

Но все же, несмотря на явное отличие между представлением Сириуса о крестнике и тем, каким Гарри оказался в реальности, мужчина заботился о нем.

Блэк не сказал ни слова. Он просто протянул руку, схватил Гарри за рукав трансфигурированной куртки и затащил за собой в одну из боковых комнат. Стоящие в потускневших изящных подсвечниках свечи вспыхнули при их появлении, заставив Поттера подпрыгнуть. Но даже когда за ними захлопнулась дверь, Сириус так и не отпустил парня.

- _Muffliato__,__-_прорычал он, взмахнув палочкой в сторону двери. И только после этого повернулся к Гарри. – Какого черта ты тут делаешь? – потребовал мужчина ответа.

- Дамблдор пригласил меня на собрание Ордена, - ответил парень. – Я понимаю, что, скорее всего, это ловушка, но все равно решил прийти в одиночку.

Выражение лица Сириуса стало еще более мрачным.

- Дамблдор что? – прорычал он, сильно напоминая свою анимагическую форму.

- Пригласил меня на собрание Ордена, - повторил Гарри. – Он передал сообщение с Аластором Грюмом.

Сириус пробежался рукой по волосам и в гневе отвернулся. Скользнув языком наружу, Гарри почувствовал горечь ярости, разлитой в воздухе.

- Ты должен уходить, Гарри, - произнес Блэк. – Прежде чем сюда прибудет Дамблдор. Похоже, что он никому из нас не сообщил об этом, кроме Грюма. Ты…

- Попался в расставленные сети, - закончил за него Гарри. – Я догадывался, что произойдет что-то подобное. Но, Сириус, мне нужна помощь! Если Волдеморт и вправду возродился, тогда мне потребуется любая поддержка!

Сириус повернулся и посмотрел на парня.

- Я понимаю, о чем ты меня просишь, Гарри, но я не могу, - ответил он. Откровенная печаль в голосе крестного отозвалась болью в сердце парня. – Я не могу пойти против Дамблдора.

Так значит, Гарри еще тогда был прав. Он начал подозревать, когда директор почти без борьбы принял доказательства невиновности Сириуса. Несмотря на всю историю их отношений, Блэк никогда ему ничего не рассказывал. Мужчина ни разу даже не намекнул, _что_ у Дамблдора есть на него.

- Почему? – спросил Гарри. И он возненавидел, как подавленно прозвучал его голос.

- Это произошло на шестом курсе, - тихо ответил Сириус, неспособный встретиться с крестником взглядом. – Я всегда был неугомонным смутьяном. Проказником. Твой отец… вся наша компашка… все мы были такими. Но я зашел слишком далеко. Я чуть не убил другого студента. Его спас твой отец, Гарри. Но ущерб уже был нанесен. И если это когда-нибудь всплывет, тогда…

- Тогда? – подтолкнул Гарри.

- Тогда меня снова посадят в Азкабан, а Ремуса – казнят.

И в этой формулировке ощущалось ужасное чувство конца.

- Дамблдор прикрыл нас, - продолжил Сириус. – Он прикрыл всех нас. Он даже заставил С… студента поклясться молчать о произошедшем. Поэтому я не могу тебе помочь, Гарри. Я и так слишком далеко зашел против него. Он отчаянно желает вернуть контроль над тобой. Совершенно отчаянно. Тебе следует уходить, Гарри.

- Ухожу, - пообещал парень. – Я уйду. Я… - Поттер замялся, не зная, что сказать. Он ничего не мог сделать для спасения Сириуса из всего этого. Особенно, когда угроза наказания нависла не только над его головой, но и над Люпином. – Спасибо, - все-таки произнес Гарри. – За то, что рассказал.

Блэк выдавил жалкую улыбку.

- Без проблем, малыш, - ответил он. Гарри смог и без языка ощутить ложь. Это было тем, что Сириус предпочел бы не вмешивать в их отношения. И Поттер не мог его в этом винить.

- Мне лучше идти, - произнес Блэк. – Пока они не поняли, что я отсутствую слишком долго. Ты сможешь без проблем выбраться из дома?

Гарри кивнул.

- Со мной все будет в порядке, - ответил парень. Сириус выглядел немного заинтересованным., но Гарри не собирался ему ничего рассказывать. Когда речь заходит о Дамблдоре (и по умолчанию, Ордене), Линаэль должен оставаться секретным оружием.

Когда Сириус открыл дверь, Поттер затаился в тенях комнаты. Крестный отец оглянулся на парня, и Гарри заметил в его глазах сожаление. А потом между ними закрылась дверь, скрывая мужчину из вида. Поттер поморщился от произведенного шума. Черт, он чувствовал себя так, как будто пнул щенка.

Парень спрятал палочку в рукав и пробежался пальцами по изящному серебряному браслету на левом запястье. Почувствовав знакомое мурлыканье магии Линаэля на кончиках пальцев и закрыв глаза, Поттер прошептал:

- Линаэль.

Гарри вовремя открыл глаза, чтобы заметить, как дроу выходит из теней, собранных в одном из углов комнаты. Линаэль выглядел уставшим, а обычно сияющие светом звезд волосы оказались спутанными ото сна и беспорядочно свисали по обнаженной груди. Дроу спрятал зевок за ладонью с длинными пальцами и потянулся, прежде чем полностью выйти из теней в неясный свет, бросаемый горящими свечами. И тут же наградил Гарри такой улыбкой, от которой в животе у парня разлилось тепло, а кончики пальцев стало покалывать.

Поттер наблюдал, как Линаэль любопытным взглядом окинул комнату. Дроу моргнул. И Гарри заметил, как он сморщил нос в отвращении.

- Надеюсь, ты не будешь против, если я спрошу, - начал Линаэль, - но где мы оказались на этот раз?

- Штаб-квартира Ордена Феникса? - ответил Гарри, надеясь, что в этот раз пронесет при упоминании его собственной глупости.

- Штаб-квартира чего? – переспросил дроу.

- Не важно. Я объясню, когда мы вернемся в отель. Обещаю. Но, эм, мы должны выбраться отсюда до того, как прибудет Дамблдор.

Это точно привлекло внимание Линаэля.

- Дамблдор? – резко спросил дроу. – Мне показалось, вчера ты сообщил, что не желаешь иметь с ним ничего общего?

Гарри почувствовал укол вины. Он так сказал. А потом сглупил и решил дать Дамблдору второй шанс… хотя старик его и не заслуживал… и теперь, Поттер застрял в доме, выглядевшим, как декорации к фильму ужасов, в самом сердце ловушки, и директором способным появится в любой момент.

- Я сказал, что объясню…

Его прервал тихий хлопок. Гарри замер. На зубах появился яд, и парню пришлось бороться с инстинктами, оставляя закрытыми вторые и третьи веки. Убийство кого угодно, особенно находившегося прямо перед ним Линаэля, находясь на территории Дамблдора, придаст новое значение выражению «плохая идея».

Линаэль с легким удивлением посмотрел вниз на то, как одетый в грязную наволочку домовой эльф (живой на этот раз) крался по комнате. Его голова была опущена, и он постоянно бормотал себе под нос, костлявые руки отчаянно вцепились в что-то мягко поблескивающее в свете огня свеч. И в очередной раз Гарри потерпел фиаско, пытаясь представить даже в уме, как Линаэль – высокий, гордый и сногсшибательно красивый – мог иметь отношение к этим существам… насколько бы отдаленным оно не было.

- Кричер почувствовал прибытие _Высшего_, о, да, - произнес домовой эльф. Голос оказался скрипучим и полностью лишенным признаков разума. – Кричер почувствовал это, хотя грязные предатели марающие своим присутствием залы госпожи не смогли!

Линаэль посмотрел на Гарри. Не будь ситуация настолько серьезна, парень рассмеялся бы при виде выражения лица дроу. Поттер еще никогда не видел Линаэля в таком замешательстве.

- Ты что-то хотел от меня? – медленно спросил дроу.

Домовой эльф содрогнулся.

- Верность крови прежде семьи, - произнес он. – Старинная Традиция эльфов. Но Кричер по-прежнему служит семье. Мастеру Регулусу, да, хоть он и мертв. Лучше мертвый хозяин, чем отбросы предателя крови и его полукровки.

Гарри слегка затошнило. Эльф все больше и больше напоминал ему раболепствующего Драко Малфоя.

- Хозяин Регулус приказал Кричеру уничтожить это, но Кричер не смог. Кричер подвел хозяина, но Высший… - замолк эльф, и смог-таки приподнять голову настолько, чтобы посмотреть на Линаэля, а потом снова принял подобострастную позу. – Высший сильнее, и поэтому Кричер просит его. Умоляет его помочь Кричеру послужить его хозяину. Умоляет его уничтожить это.

Линаэль присел, а Гарри медленно приблизился к нему, заинтересованный тем, что задумал домовой эльф.

- Что ты просишь меня уничтожить, Кричер? – мягко спросил Линаэль.

Блестящий предмет упал на пол, в то время как домовой эльф поднял руки и схватил себя за уши, выворачивая их. Краем глаза Гарри заметил, как сочувственно скривился дроу. Похоже, среди видов Сидхе уши были особо чувствительным местом.

- Хозяин Регулус был бы посрамлен, узнав, что Кричер просит о помощи! Он не достоин Благородного дома Блэков! – теперь эльф всхлипывал. – Но у Кричера нет выбора! Кричер должен подчиниться хозяину Регулусу, даже если и вынужден просить помощи!

Линаэль протянул руку и поднял предмет с пола, позволяя попасть на него свету. Гарри увидел серебряный медальон на подходящей по стилю серебряной цепи. Дроу нахмурился и посмотрел на парня.

- Его наполняет очень Темная магия, - произнес он. – Очень темная и очень могущественная. - Линаэль выпрямился. Медальон продолжал висеть на цепи. Дроу старался держать его на расстоянии вытянутой руки, отказываясь к нему прикасаться. Гарри высунул язык и тут же пожалел об этом. Воздух вокруг медальона на вкус оказался полностью испорченным: привычный озоновый вкус магии отдавал чем-то ужасным.

- Ты правильно поступил, принеся его мне, Кричер, - тихо произнес Линаэль. – Очень правильно. Даю тебе слово, что он будет уничтожен. Ты исполнил приказ своего хозяина.

Всхлипы домового эльфа начали стихать.

- Кричер благодарит Высшего, - проскрипел он. – Кричер клянется сделать что угодно, все, что угодно для Высокого.

Линаэль кинул на Гарри отчаянный взгляд. Поттер легко понял его замешательство. Что мог попросить Линаэль у сумасшедшего старого домового эльфа? Что сможет этот эльф дать желанного для дроу?

Внезапно парня осенило. Поттер не задумываясь потянулся и начал шептать на ухо Линаэлю. Гарри почувствовал, как дроу слегка вздрогнул, стоило дыханью парня коснуться остроконечного уха, но не обратил на это внимания. Когда Поттер отодвинулся, Линаэль приподнял бровь, но посмотрел на пресмыкающегося перед ним домового эльфа.

- Я хочу, чтобы ты докладывал мне о происходящем в Ордене Фениксе, - произнес дроу. – Это очень важное задание, Кричер. – Эльф восхищенно посмотрел на Линаэля, но вспомнив, кто есть кто, снова уставился на пол. - Твое строгое соблюдение Традиции показало, что я могу тебе доверять, Кричер. Не разочаруй меня.

- Никогда, Высший, - благоговейно прошептал эльф. – Я никогда не разочарую Высшего.

- Тогда оставь нас, - приказал Линаэль.

Домовой эльф исчез с тихим хлопком. На секунду в комнате воцарилась тишина, пока и Гарри, и Линаэль пытались осмыслить произошедшее.

- Ну, - в конце концов, произнес Линаэль, - по крайней мере, ты еще ни разу не призвал меня в скучное место.

Дроу кинул на парня страдальческий взгляд, и Гарри не смог удержаться от глупой улыбки. Линаэль покачал головой. В золотых глазах появился странный блеск.

- Идем, - произнес он, беря Гарри за руку. – Мы и так слишком задержались.

Поттер крепко схватился за длинные пальцы, и они исчезли в холодных объятиях теней. Линаэль все также держал полученный от Кричера медальон перед собой.


	3. Chapter 3

**Serpens Arcanem**

**Evandar**

**Глава 3.**

**Хоркрукс.**

Аврора заканчивала сервировать стол в столовой, когда пара Гарри и Линаэль вышли из теней. Женщина подпрыгнула при их внезапном появлении, испуганно хватаясь за сердце.

- О, ради Бога, Линаэль! – резко произнесла она. – Предупреждай, хоть иногда!

- Мои извинения, - пробормотал дроу.

Аврора решительно посмотрела на Гарри, и парень съежился под ее взглядом.

- Тибериус рассказал о задуманном тобой. Я так понимаю, что ничего не изменилось?

- Дамблдор хотел загнать меня в ловушку, - ответил Гарри. – Я, конечно, ожидал что-то в этом роде, но надеялся… - парень беспомощно пожал плечами. – В любом случае, теперь это не важно. Зато у нас появился шпион в Ордене Феникса.

У дверей кто-то фыркнул. Гарри обернулся и увидел Тибериуса позади которого стояли Исабелла, Николай и Серафина.

- Я так предполагаю, что это твой крестный, не так ли?

- Его домовой эльф, - поправил мужчину Линаэль. – Довольно… эксцентричная личность по имени Кричер.

- Я всегда считала, что домовые эльфы не могут идти против воли своего хозяина, - произнесла Исабелла, величаво вплывая в комнату следом за Тибериусом. Николай следовал за ней по пятам. Поттер заметил самодовольную улыбку вампира при виде Гарри и все еще взъерошенного со сна Линаэля. Парень показал Николаю язык, и тут же пожалел об этом, снова почувствовав загрязнённый воздух вокруг медальона.

- В большинстве случаев они и не могут, - признался Линаэль. Он сел на свое место за обеденным столом и положил медальон рядом с тарелкой. Облегчение отразилось на лице дроу, стоило ему перестать касаться украшения. И лишь только когда действия Линаэля вынудили Гарри шагнуть ближе к столу, парень понял, что до сих пор держит дроу за руку. Поттер почувствовал, что краснеет и осторожно высвободил пальцы из руки Линаэля.

- Много лет тому назад, - продолжил дроу, - когда эльфы восстали против Зимнего и Летнего Высшего Двора, Король и Королева заколдовали их так, чтобы они не смогли ослушаться своих новых, человеческих хозяев, как это было с нами. Но колдовство не запрещает им просить помощь в обмен на плату. И если дань идет в разрез с волей их хозяев, то они все равно обязаны оплатить ее.

- Минуточку, - произнес Николай, - парочка домовых эльфов ослушалась вас, и за это вы приговорили всю расу к рабству?

- Не лично я, но да. Как бы прискорбно это ни было, – ответил Линаэль. – Они отказались платить дань своему Двору, поэтому были наказаны.

- И что же Кричер попросил у тебя в обмен на информацию? – заинтересовался Тибериус.

- Он хотел, чтобы я уничтожил это, - ответил Линаэль, толкая медальон в центр стола.

Повисла тишина. Гарри заметил, что Серафина побледнела и откинулась на стуле, стараясь оказаться так далеко от медальона, насколько это было возможно не вставая. Остальные, наоборот, наклонились вперед, изучая вещицу.

- Медальон? – спросил Тибериус. – Зачем домовому эльфу желать уничтожения медальона?

- Потому что он отвратительно вульгарный? – предположила Исабелла.

Гарри закашлялся, чтобы скрыть смех.

- Его предыдущий хозяин, Регулус, если я не ошибаюсь, хотел, чтобы эльф его уничтожил. Но Кричер не смог, - объяснил парень. – И в этом нет его вины. Воздух вокруг медальона просто отвратителен на вкус.

Серафина кинула на парня странный взгляд. И это было доказательством того, насколько остальные привыкли к змеиным причудам Поттера, поскольку больше никто не обратил на это высказывание никакого внимания. Серафина провела с ними всего пару недель, ища себе квартиру, и среди обитателей отеля лишь она одна не знала, что Гарри не человек.

- Серебро испорчено, - добавил Линаэль. – Я никогда не видел ничего подобного до этого момента.

Аврора вернулась из кухни, левитируя перед собой блюда. Спагетти болоньез, подогретые кувшины с кровью и фруктовый салат.

- Это о многом говорит, - произнесла хозяйка отеля, ставя разнообразные тарелки перед сидящими. – Учитывая, сколько работ по металлу ты выполнял в свое время.

Линаэль склонил голову, подтверждая ее слова.

- Значит, самое трудное на данный момент: как уничтожить медальон, если мы не знаем, что это такое? – спросил Николай. – Я имею в виду, что если вещица зачарована, то неправильная попытка уничтожить ее может стать довольно опасной. – Вампир налил себе бокал крови. – А эльф не дал никаких подсказок?

- Ни одной, - вздохнул Линаэль. Гарри согласно помотал головой, поскольку не мог ответить с полным ртом.

- Ну, я уверена, вы что-нибудь придумаете, - произнесла Аврора. – Ты в порядке, Серафина? Ты выглядишь слегка изможденной.

Девушка оторвала взгляд от спагетти и нервно улыбнулась, посмотрев на медальон.

Гарри сглотнул.

- Тебе известно, что это такое! – произнес он.

Девушка сердито посмотрела на парня.

- Вам не удастся втянуть меня в это, - произнесла она. – Определенно нет!

- Но если ты знаешь, что это…

- Я знаю! – взорвалась она, со стуком бросив вилку на тарелку. – И если бы и вы знали, то не желали бы иметь с этим ничего общего! Подлый мелкий эльф никогда не должен был втягивать вас в это! И вы никогда не должны были приносить это сюда!

- Серафина! – Аврора была шокирована взрывом девушки. Тибериус же выглядел очень уставшим, как будто он ожидал подобную реакцию. Гарри постарался придать лицу как можно более нейтральное выражение, стараясь подражать Исабелле и её невозмутимому виду.

Серафина отвела взгляд.

- В любом случае, вы ничего не сможете сделать, - заявила она. – Вы не сможете их уничтожить.

- Их? – переспросил Гарри. – Значит этот медальон не единственный?

Серафина хмыкнула.

- Конечно, - ответила она. – О, Боже, моя будущая свекровь – старая сумасшедшая летучая мышь – была так горда, что Темный Лорд доверил два из них Регу и Белле. Два из всех были отданы Блэкам для защиты! А третий отправился к мужу Циссы! Если забыть об этом, то у Блэков была монополия во внутреннем круге.

- Ты была связана с Пожирателями Смерти? – с недоверием спросила Исабелла. И Гарри ее не винил. Глядя на Серафину нельзя было подумать, что она связана с Пожирателями Смерти.

- Регулус Блэк был моим женихом, пока не умер, - объяснила Серафина. – По идее, им должен был быть Сириус, но по-моему он сбежал с вервольфом. Поэтому меня отдали младшему брату. – Девушка вздохнула и потянулась к кувшинчику с водой. Налив стакан и сделав глоток, она продолжила. – А потом Темный Лорд пал, и Блэки были уничтожены. Вместе с большинством тех, кто мог бы – и пожелал бы – меня поддержать. – Девушка пробежалась рукой по коротким светлым волосам. – Думаете, я сама выбрала такую жизнь?

Гарри не понял, что она имела в виду. Но судя по неловкому выражению на лицах остальных, они все догадались, о чем шла речь.

- Рег погиб, пытаясь уничтожить эту вещь, - произнесла Серафина. – И я не хочу иметь с ней ничего общего! Ничего!

- И это… - подсказал Гарри.

- Ты ведь не оставишь эту тему, не так ли? - спросила девушка, бросив на него пристальный взгляд.

- Нет, - ответил парень. Ему вторил голос Линаэля. Посмотрев налево, Гарри увидел, как дроу хладнокровно разглядывает Серафину поверх кусочка арбуза, нацепленного на вилку.

- Это хоркрукс, - ответила девушка.

Тиберис шумно выдохнул.

- Что такое… - начал Гарри, но его прервал Вудрифт.

- Это частичка человеческой души, заключенная в неодушевленный объект, - объяснил Тибериус. - Для его создания необходима очень могущественная Темная магия. Даже тот, кто просто думает об изготовлении хоркрукса не может быть прощён. Ничего удивительного, что ты не видел подобного ранее, Линаэль. Они довольно редки среди людей. И я сильно сомневаюсь, что дроу есть необходимость в способе, направленном на продление жизни.

Губы Линаэля дрогнули в грубом подобии улыбки.

- Вряд ли, - пробормотал он. – Мы сами по себе живем достаточно долго.

- Как разделение души продлит жизнь? – спросил Гарри. Часть его дистанционного обучения включала в себя Темные Искусства – иначе было нельзя, поступив в Думстранг – но он никогда не слышал о подобной практике.

- Частички души, заключенной в неодушевленный предмет, выживут, даже, если тело волшебника будет уничтожено, - объяснил Тибериус.

- Что-то типа кольца Саурона? – спросил Николай.

Гарри почувствовал облегчение, понимая, что не он один запутался во всем этом.

- Именно, - согласился Тибериус. – Есть мнение, что если напитать хоркрукс достаточным количеством магии и жизненной энергии, то содержащийся в нем кусочек души сможет принять телесную форму. Другими словами, сможет снова вернуться к жизни.

Звучало ужасно знакомо. Гарри задумался на минуту с полным ртом макарон и подавился, когда его настигло понимание. Дневник Тома Риддла! Парень быстро проглотил и повернулся к Серафине.

- Какой формы были другие? – потребовал он ответа. – Регулус говорил тебе?

Девушка шокировано на него посмотрела.

- Это были, эм, чаша или что-то типа кубка, который получила Белла. А Люциусу досталась книга.

- Дневник, - поправил ее Поттер. – Это был дневник.

- Тот самый, с твоего второго курса, - выдохнул Линаэль. Гарри кивнул.

Он и не представлял, что ему придется когда-нибудь столкнуться с чем-нибудь, наподобие дневника. Воспоминание о Томе Риддле, пишущим свое имя в воздухе палочкой Гарри. Его самодовольная усмешка, когда он говорил Поттеру, что маленькая Джинни Уизли никогда не проснется. Гарри резко содрогнулся. Молодой Том Риддлл оказался еще более злобным, чем дух Лорда Волдеморта, смотрящий на мальчика из затылка черепа Квиррелла.

Поттер был в ужасе.

- Ну, по крайней мере, это решает проблему с его уничтожением, - заявила Исабелла. – Ты использовал яд Василиска в прошлый раз, не так ли, Гарри?

Серафина на секунду уставилась на парня, а потом издевательски хмыкнула и отвернулась.

- Конечно, ведь его так легко достать, - саркастично выдала она.

- Легче, чем найти подходящий вулкан, - пробормотал Николай. Исабелла закатила глаза и шлепнула его по руке.

Гарри легко улыбнулся Исабелле. В конце концов, она была права. Основываясь на последнем семестре в Хогвартсе, он знал, что его яд способен прожечь твердый камень. И если рассказанное змейками было правдой, то его яд по силе намного превосходил яд василиска. Все, что требуется от Гарри для уничтожения невинно лежащего перед ним на столе хоркрукса, так это плюнуть на него немного яду, и расслабиться в кресле, наблюдая, как вещица превращается в ничто. В этот раз не будет василиска, с которым необходимо сражаться. Не будет жертвы, которую необходимо спасать. Только частица Волдеморта для уничтожения.

Эта мысль заставила Поттера широко улыбнуться.

Он понимал, что не должен чувствовать ответственность за содеянное Волдемортом. Ведь он не был матерью Темного лорда – дальний кузен, да, но не мать, - но не мог ничего с собой поделать. Каким-то образом это чувство прочно укоренилось в нем. Возможно, из-за противостояния с Волдемортом в Хогвартсе. Или из-за того, что люди относятся к нему, как к какому-то всемогущему спасителю только из-за события, которого он и вспомнить не может.

В любом случае, убийство Волдеморта – или хотя бы его части – звучало очень привлекательно.

- Это не проблема, - мягко произнес он.

Но Поттер не мог не задаться вопросом: а сколько еще хоркруксов создал Волдеморт. Использовал ли он один из них для возрождения? И даже, если нет, то были ли еще хоркруксы, о которых не знала Серафина? По мнению Гарри, Волдеморт не был похож на того, кто отдаст все частички своей души последователям. Это было ужасно глупо. А Поттер был вынужден признать, что хоть Волдеморт и был безумен, но при этом все равно оставался невероятно умен.

Гарри не сомневался, что если бы Темный лорд был глуп, то не дожил бы до момента противостояния с Поттерами. Парню просто в очередной раз особенно повезло в том, что Волдеморт оказался достаточно умен, вместо того, чтобы быть в одной лиге с Крэббом и Гойлом.

- Их должно быть больше, - произнес он. – Он бы не отдал все хоркруксы своим последователям.

- Верно, - согласился Тибериус.

- Даже не смейте об этом думать, молодой человек! – произнесла Аврора, прерывая своего мужа. Поттер глупо захлопал глазами.

- Аврора, - произнес Тибериус. – Гарри – один из немногих в этом мире, кто с легкостью сможет уничтожить их. Если он решит начать на них охоту, то мы не должны стоять у него на пути.

- Если он хочет это сделать, то он – дурак, - вставила Серафина.

Гарри окинул девушку пристальным взглядом. До сегодняшнего вечера она ему нравилась. Теперь же Серафина начала действовать ему на нервы.

- Конечно же, он не будет один, - произнес Линаэль, прежде чем Гарри успел вставить хоть слово.

Парень в шоке повернулся и уставился на дроу. Линаэль же намеренно не смотрел на Гарри и, казалось, полностью сфокусировал все свое внимание на оставшихся в тарелке зернышках граната. Николай хихикнул, уткнувшись в бокал, и Гарри подпрыгнул от этого звука. Парень почувствовал, что момент упущен.

- Нет, - пробормотал Тибериус, - он не будет один.

- Тогда вы все глупцы, - прокомментировала Серафина.

- Но это наша проблема, не так ли? – снисходительно произнес Вудрифт.

Гарри широко ухмыльнулся.

Остаток ужина прошел в относительной тишине. Николай и Исабелла беседовали между собой, близко склонив головы. Серафина ковырялась в еде с мучительным и гневным выражением на лице. Она ушла сразу же, как закончился ужин, бормоча что-то о необходимости идти на работу, выходя за дверь.

Закончив прием пищи, Линаэль поднялся наверх, намереваясь одеться. Идущий позади дроу и держащий медальон за цепь Гарри, наблюдал за тем, как при каждом шаге на фоне темной кожи Линаэля перекатывались сухие мышцы. Странное гипнотическое зрелище. Гарри смог оторвать от него глаза, лишь когда дроу завернул в свою комнату.

_Что с ним происходит? _

Зайдя в комнату, парень обнаружил сидящую на жердочке и жадно пьющую из лотка Хэдвиг. Свернутый конверт все еще был привязан к ее лапке, и Гарри улыбнулся открывшемуся виду. Поттер положил медальон на стол – осторожно поместив его в противоположный от контейнера со змейками край; он не хотел, чтобы малыши почувствовали оскверненный воздух вокруг него, - и поспешил к сове.

- Эй, девочка, - мягко произнес он, - путешествие прошло без проблем?

Сова издала негромкое подтверждающее уханье и вытянула лапку, продолжая жадно пить воду. Гарри развязал письмо, нежно погладив мягкие перышки на внешней стороне шеи.

Письмо оказалось от Невилла. Поттер не смог удержаться: радостная улыбка расцвела на его лице, пока парень разрывал конверт, чтобы прочитать послание.

_Гарри,_

_Спасибо за подарок! Не знаю, где ты смог отыскать эти семена, и даже не собираюсь этого спрашивать, на случай, если бабушка найдет твой ответ и обнаружит, что я тайно выращиваю незаконные растения в наших теплицах. Она и так уже думает, что ты сбиваешь с пути истинного. И я начинаю думать, что в чем-то бабушка права. К счастью, она не так хорошо знает травологию, чтобы распознать манцинеллу на вид._

_Но все равно, это круто!_

_Я буду покупать школьные принадлежности на Косой аллее десятого августа. Если хочешь, мы можем встретиться. Я был бы рад снова увидеть тебя. Может, встретимся снаружи Флориан Фортескью?_

_Надеюсь, у тебя все хорошо,_

_Невилл._

Гарри медленно свернул письмо. Придется отпроситься у Тибериуса и взять выходной. Но вряд ли это будет проблемой. Если дело касалось выходных, Вудрифт оказывался великодушным работодателем. Хотя Поттер подозревал, что причиной тому служила почти всепоглощающая нужда Вудрифта находиться рядом с книгами так часто, насколько это вообще возможно, а не доказательство способностей Гарри как помощника продавца.

Поттер перевел взгляд на медальон на столе. Может, стоит поделиться идеей с Невиллом, прежде чем совершать что-нибудь безумное? Лонгботтом был законченным реалистом, поэтому Гарри знал, что может довериться его советам.

Поттер схватил пергамент и перо, и написал «Звучит здорово. До встречи.», намереваясь отправить письмо, как только Хэдвиг будет готова к обратному путешествию в Ланкашир.

Снова посмотрев на стол, Гарри заметил Апепа, Никс и Долиджин – трех своих черных пустынных кобр – свернувшихся вместе на одной стороне контейнера и пристально смотрящих на хоркрукс. Они настолько близко уткнулись в стекло, что высовывающимся язычкам еле-еле хватало места.

- _По вкусу напоминает яд_, - услышал парень прошипевшего сестрам Апепа.

Гарри перевел взгляд на медальон. Несмотря на все советы, которые он может получить от Невилла или кого другого, нет никаких причин сохранять хоркрукс. Он отравлял его комнату. А от его вкуса у парня начинали жечь глаза, причем это не имело никакого отношения к превращению их в глаза василиска.

Поттер сосредоточился на воспоминании об ужасе, испытанном им при встречи с Томом Риддлом и василиском, и почувствовал, как зубы покрылись ядом. Открыв рот, Гарри провел пальцем по зубам и, протянув руку, размазал густую желтую жидкость поверх испорченного серебра медальона. Секунду спустя металл начал с шипением гореть и плавиться, выпуская наружу едкий черный дым.

Кашляя и невнятно шипя, Поттер промчался к окну и распахнул его, позволяя дыму раствориться в прохладном вечернем воздухе. Гарри вовремя вернулся к столу, чтобы наблюдать, как его яд заканчивает прожигать сквозную дыру в медальоне. Раздался слабый крик чистой ярости, заставляющей волосы встать дыбом, а потом всё закончилось. Парень высунул язык попробовать воздух. Темная магия, портящая серебро исчезла, оставив лишь гадкий вкус еще не выветрившегося дыма.

Пока яд не начал прожигать дыру в столе, Гарри снова поднял медальон за цепь и внимательно его изучил. От бывшего украшения остался лишь оплавленный кусок металла. Теперь сложно поверить, что когда-то он был могущественным Темным артефактом. Хоркрукс оказалось слишком легко уничтожить.

- _Яд Императора – сильнейший_, - мягко прошипела Долиджин. Она выглядела слишком самоуверенно в сложившейся ситуации.

Гарри тихо вздохнул в ответ на слова своего фамилиара.

- Спасибо, Дол, - пробормотал он по-английски. – Никакого давления.

Ответа не было.


	4. Chapter 4

**Serpens Arcanem**

**Evandar**

**Глава 4.**

**Мороженое и совет.**

Когда Гарри свернул с Темной аллеи на Косую, Невилл его уже там ждал. Парень выглядел бледнее обычного, что заставило Поттера слегка нахмуриться. Невилл сильно вытянулся за то время, что они не виделись и его лицо перестало быть по детски округлым. Но стоило ему поднять голову от пломбира с сиропом и заметить пробирающегося сквозь спешащую толпу Гарри, как лицо Лонгботтома озарила все та же знакомая и теплая улыбка. Гарри широко улыбнулся в ответ.

Прежде чем сесть за столик, Поттер скользнул в кафе и купил себе мороженого: две ложки кровавого, одна малинового, посыпанное нарезанными кусочками вишни и колотыми орешками. Николай – черт бы его побрал – приучил парня к мороженому со вкусом крови почти сразу после ухода из Хогвартса. Время от времени в голову Гарри приходила мысль, что вампир получает удовольствие, совращая его разум. Не то, чтобы мороженое со вкусом крови, было более странным, чем закуска живыми мышами.

Выйдя из кафе, Гарри упал в кресло напротив Невилла и ухмыльнулся другу.

- Выглядишь счастливым, - заявил он вместо приветствия.

- Рад выбраться из дома, - ответил Невилл. – У нас дожди льют с июня. Даже до теплиц невозможно добраться, не вымокнув при этом до нитки.

- Ну, это тебе в наказание за жизнь на севере, - ответил Гарри.

- Уж лучше так, чем быть южной неженкой, как ты, - парировал Невилл.

Ребята ухмыльнулись друг другу.

- Рад снова тебя видеть, - произнес Гарри.

- И я тебя, - ответил Невилл. – Это лето – одно сплошное сумасшествие. Стоило Турниру закончиться, и Дамблдору начать разглагольствовать о возвращении Сам-Знаешь-Кого, так бабушка стала твердить мне о большем усердии в занятиях Защитой. Она даже выдала мне дневники мамы и папы, написанные в их бытность аврорами! Но я твердил в ответ, что единственным научившим нас хоть чему-то преподавателем оказался Люпин. А один из четырех – капля в море, с какой стороны не посмотреть.

Гарри кивнул.

- Надо было переходить на домашнее обучение, как я.

Невилл отрицательно покачал головой.

- Дистанционное обучение очень редко встречается, Гарри, - ответил он. – Скорее всего, Думстранг пошел тебе на встречу только из-за твоей исключительности.

- Как и весь остальной мир, - пробормотал Поттер. – К тому же, в этом году у вас будет новый преподаватель, чтобы подтвердить свою теорию на. Знаешь о нем что-нибудь?

- Без понятия, - ответил Невилл, тряся головой и зачерпнув ложкой мороженое. Замерев на секунду, парень позволил десерту растаять во рту, прикрыв глаза от наслаждения. – Но мне точно известно, что кем бы он ни был, у него никудышные предпочтения в литературе. Бабушка сказала, что эти учебники научат нас только тому, как умереть наиболее глупым способом. Думаю, она права, если судить по тому, как министерство отрицает все, что касается Сам-Знаешь-Кого.

- Министерство – сборище придурков, - заявил Гарри. – Дамблдор говорит правду.

Невилл одарил друга странным взглядом.

- Откуда тебе это известно? – спросил он.

Гарри постучал по шраму.

- Он жегся, когда умер Седрик. Это, а также то, что Он не был мертв в первую очередь.

- Ум, - выдал Невилл, резко откидываясь в кресле. – Дерьмо.

Гарри был с ним полностью согласен.

- Бабушка всегда говорила, что Сам-Знаешь-Кто был не совсем человеком, чтобы просто взять и умереть, - задумчиво произнес Лонгботтом, тыкая мороженое ложкой. – Похоже, она была права. Снова.

То, как парень это сказал, заставило Гарри задуматься, что подобное было довольно частым явлением в жизни Невилла. Но прежде, чем Лонгботтом смог продолжить, Поттер воспользовался ситуацией и решил рассказать и хоркруксах.

- Есть способ его убить, - произнес Гарри. – Похоже, он разделил свою душу и запечатал кусочки в разных предметах.

- Всегда приятно знать, что кто-то слишком серьезно воспринял Толкиена, - пробормотал Лонгботтом, позволяя улыбке скользнуть по губам. – Откуда тебе все это известно, Гарри?

- Deus ex machina?– ответил Гарри, беспомощно пожимая плечами. – Я же Мальчик-Который-Выжил, помнишь? Вселенная похлопотала о том, чтобы дать мне возможность победить Волдеморта. Не то чтобы я просил об этом.

Невилл задумался над этим утверждением. На данный момент он достаточно хорошо знал Гарри, чтобы понимать, что тот все бы отдал, лишь бы перестать быть героем.

- Так их больше одного? – спросил Лонгботтом.

- Как минимум три, - ответил Гарри. – Я уже уничтожил два. Но думаю, еще остались. Видишь ли, известные мне хоркруксы он отдал своим последователям. А я знаю – я просто знаю – что он не настолько глуп, чтобы раздать все предметы на хранение Пожирателям Смерти. Он обязательно спрятал некоторые из них в каких-нибудь труднодоступных местах для страховки.

- Давай пропустим часть про твою личную Роковую гору, - медленно произнес Невилл. Лонгботтом смотрел на Гарри таким взглядом, как будто сомневался, реален ли парень. – Поскольку я уверен, что это то, что ты хотел бы сохранить в секрете… но если Он сделал больше одного хоркрукса, Гарри, как ты планируешь их найти? В смысле, вряд ли Он оставил карту с отмеченными крестиками местами на ней, не так ли? И я очень сомневаюсь, что подействуют чары призыва!

- Я знаю, - простонал Гарри, яростно воткнув ложку в мороженое, прежде чем положить ее в рот. Странное сочетание медного вкуса крови, малины и сахара, смешались у него на языке, и парень улыбнулся, наслаждаясь десертом. Чертовы порочные вампиры… - И я вряд ли смогу пойти с этим к Дамблдору, не так ли? Не после… - Поттер замолчал, понимая, что Невиллу ничего не известно о его дурацкой эскападе на Гриммаулд Плэйс. - … не после всего случившегося. И я готов поспорить на что угодно, что ему что-то об этом да известно.

- Утешил, - саркастично произнес Невилл.

Несколько лет тому назад, первый раз встретившись с Лонгботтомом, Гарри оказалось достаточно одного взгляда на круглое честное лицо, чтобы поверить в невозможность неискренности этого человека. А дружба лишь открыла дополнительные грани. Несмотря на то, что Невилл стремился к честности и верности, которые просто кричали «Хаффлпафф», он составлял более, чем достойную конкуренцию Поттеру, когда дело касалось сарказма, цинизма, и всесторонне развитого ума. Скорее всего, большинство людей потеряют дар речи от шока – Гарри достоверно знал, что он не единственный, кто недооценивал Невилла – особенно, слизеринцы. На досуге Поттер иногда задумывался, как бы себя повели Снейп или Малфой, если бы им выпал шанс услышать, как с мягким ланкаширским акцентом Невилл растягивает слова, изъясняясь с высшей степенью цинизма.

Скорее всего, они упадут замертво от разрыва сердца.

Гарри съел еще ложку мороженого. Невилл внимательно следил за ним.

- Я знаю, что ты собираешься сделать, Гарри, - тихо произнес Лонгботтом. – Ты планируешь разыскать и уничтожить все кусочки души. Ты постараешься убить Сам-Знаешь-Кого – даже если и не должен - тайно, так, что даже он не заметит этого. Вот только, Гарри… откуда ты собираешься начинать поиски?

Суета и шум на Косой аллее отошел на задний план, стоило Поттеру погрузиться в раздумья. Он знал кое-что о Волдеморте, наверное. Но не достаточно, чтобы с уверенностью сказать, где мужчина решит спрятать что-то важное. Надо поговорить с кем-нибудь, кто знал Волдеморта. Но с кем? Пожиратели Смерти были вне вопроса, так же, как и Дамблдор. И хотя Гарри заявил, что имеет стойкое подозрение об осведомленности директора о хоркруксах, это не обязательно должно быть правдой. В конце концов, о них имелись довольно туманные сведения. Уже удивительно то, что о хоркруксах было известно Тибериусу, хотя он и являл собой еще одного старого волшебника, который, казалось, знает все обо всем.

- Мне известно, что он вырос в маггловском приюте, - медленно произнес Гарри.

На лице Невила снова появилось это выражение. То самое, которое ставило под вопрос разумность Поттера.

- Эм, Гарри? Сам-Знаешь-Кто ненавидит магглов. Ты и правда думаешь, он оставит частицу своей _души_ у них?

- Нет. Но я думаю, что кто-нибудь из живших вместе с ним там людей может… ну, не знаю, вспомнить, о его причудах. Или о местах, куда он любил ходить.

- Гарри, это было, сколько? Лет пятьдесят тому назад? – уточнил Невилл. – Почему ты так уверен, что они вспомнят о нем?

Теперь настала очередь Гарри награждать Невилла странным взглядом.

- Ты, правда, думаешь, что его так легко забыть?

Невилл поморщился.

- Нет, думаю не легко.

- В любом случае, у магглов где-то да должны иметься о нем сведения, - продолжил Поттер. – О его детстве. Думаю, он был в приюте с рождения.

- Ты знаешь его настоящее имя? – заинтересовался Невилл. – В смысле, ведь невозможно же, чтобы Вол…

- Том Марволо Риддл, - ответил Гарри, пока Невилл не начал заикаться на присвоенном самому себе прозвище Темного Лорда. – Его назвали в честь отца. Второе имя – в честь деда.

- Ну, тогда у тебя есть ещё одна зацепка, - заметил Лонгботтом. – Риддл довольно необычная фамилия.

_В этом есть смысл_, допустил Поттер. Как минимум, стоит попробовать в этом направлении. Парень кивнул.

- Я попробую разузнать, - заверил он своего друга.

Невилл слабо улыбнулся.

- И еще кое-что, Гарри, - начал он. – Два самых безопасных места в Волшебном мире – Хогвартс и Гринготтс. Если бы я хотел где-нибудь спрятать частицы своей души, то выбрал бы одно из них.

Гарри снова почувствовал превосходство своего собеседника.

- О! – произнес он. – Черт, это плохо.

Естественно. Хогвартс был крепостью в прямом смысле слова. Одной только мысли о незаконном проникновении было достаточно, чтобы вызвать мурашки вдоль всего позвоночника. А Гринготтс еще хуже! С тех пор, как Гарри унаследовал сейф Слизерина и начал изучать гоблинский язык, гоблины стали его уважать. Но это не значит, что они позволят ему прогуляться по банку и украсть что-нибудь из него.

Поттер стукнулся головой о стол. Невилл протянул руку, сочувственно потрепав друга по волосам.

- Вот что я тебе скажу, - произнес он, - в этом году я буду держать ухо востро в Хогвартсе, и сообщу, если обнаружу тёмный артефакт Великого Зла.

- Спасибо, - ответил Поттер приглушенным из-за стола голосом. – Я буду тебе писать из Азкабана, или из другого ада, куда решать меня засунуть гоблины.

- Я так рад, что ты будешь думать обо мне, - легко произнес Невилл.- Давай, - продолжил он, - доедай мороженое. У меня в запасе есть пара часов свободного времени, пока бабушка придёт за мной. Так что, может, мы немного погуляем вокруг, и ты отвлечешься от этих мыслей. В любом случае, я хочу узнать, где ты приобрел мою манцинеллу.

Гарри поднял голову со стола, улыбаясь.

- Спасибо, Невилл.

Лонгботтом отмахнулся.

- Признайся, Гарри, без меня ты был бы обречен.

- Для того, чтобы убить Темного Лорда я должен проникнуть в Хогвартс или Гринготтс, - тихо напомнил ему Поттер. – Я обречен, как не посмотри.

Смех Невилла его совсем не утешил.


	5. Chapter 5

**Serpens Arcanem**

**Evandar**

**Глава 5.**

**Возвращение в Хогвартс**.

Невиллу потребовалось всего десять минут на сборы. И это была одна из причин, почему в Хогвартсе он славился своей забывчивостью: Лонгботтом имел привычку собираться быстро и в последний момент, летая по комнате, хватая в беспорядке вещи и закидывая их в сундук. Его поведение приводило бабушку в отчаяние. Особенно, если учесть, что каждый год к первому письму внука прилагался список забытых вещей и просьба выслать их как можно скорее.

Определенно, он унаследовал эту привычку от своей матери. Не один Лонгботтом не позволил бы себе быть настольно неорганизованным, как Невилл. Не то, чтобы он делал это специально. Парень просто забывал собраться заранее, или сложить мантии, или упаковать все необходимые для обучения в этом году книги…

Когда-нибудь он это перерастет. Наверное.

Невилл специально убедился, что в этом году положил в сундук две вещи: дневники своих родителей. Быстро пролистав новый учебник по Защите, парень выяснил, что и на пятом курсе они не выучат ничего нового, если министерство продолжит оказывать влияние на образование. Для подобного вывода ему даже не потребовались гневные речи бабушки о снижении стандартов, и о том, что министерство снова дружно хлопает ушами. Поэтому Лонгботтом сложил дневники родителей, собираясь использовать их вместо учебника. В конце концов, это год сдачи СОВ. И что бы ни говорил Поттер, Невилл был уверен, что сдача экзамена - не прогулка по парку. В конце концов, Гарри был гораздо сильнее, чем Невилл когда-либо сможет стать. Не то, чтобы парень имел что-то против. Лонгботтом был рад знать, что здравый смысл в их дуэте достался именно ему.

Гарри планировал незаконное проникновение в Гринготтс!

Невилл знал, что сам предложил данный вариант, сделав логический вывод. Если хоркрукс был настолько ценен, то вполне естественно хранить его в одном из самых безопасных мест в мире, охраняемым гоблинами, их магией и драконами. Никто в здравом уме – хотя был ли Волдеморт на самом деле в своем уме? – не станет хранить что-то важное под половицей.

И хотя Лонгботтом знал, что Волдеморта необходимо уничтожить, если, конечно, Волшебный мир хочет оставить войны в прошлом, парень по-прежнему считал эту затею чертовски глупой. У Гарри не было информации, не было зацепок, (кроме исследования маггловских записей – и Невилл сомневался, что там найдется хоть что-то полезное), ничего. Совсем. Ничего, кроме подозрения, что Волдеморт совершил в высшей степени сумасшедший поступок и создал более трех этих проклятых штук.

Невилл волновался. И, учитывая обстоятельства, он считал, что имеет на это полное право. Его лучший друг взвалил на себя самоубийственную миссию и считал это в порядке вещей. Или что-то в этом роде. Гарри сам признался, что обречен. Но Невилл предполагал, что его друг был обречен с самого начала, учитывая этот шрам, Дамблдора, Волдеморта и все остальное.

И все же, уставившись в окно Хогвартс Экспресса и наблюдая за исчезающим вдали Кингс Кроссом, Лонгботтом не мог перестать грустить. Он ощущал, как что-то подошло к концу. И, что еще более страшно, не мог не задуматься: а увидит ли он Гарри снова?

Парень беспомощно вздохнул и откинулся в кресле, открывая учебник по зельеварению. По этому предмету он должен использовать каждую свободную секунду для зубрежки. Невилл не мог не признать, что всепоглощающая ненависть к нему Снейпа основана на том факте, что он - самый бесполезный студент, когда-либо бывший в подземельном кабинете зельевара. Ну, еще и на том, что он был гриффиндорцем. Похоже, судьба хотела сделать его уроки зельеварения настоящей пыткой. Но это не значит, что Невилл не мог бы отыграть несколько довольно жалких баллов – потерянных, в результате периодически плохого настроении Снейпа, его садисткой натуры и нездоровой привычки самого Логботтома взрывать все вокруг – за счет теории. В реальности, это было необходимостью, если парень хотел сдать СОВ по зельям.

Лонгботтом отказывался даже думать о том, насколько возросли знания Гарри по предмету, стоило ему освободиться присутствия Снейпа. Но не было смысла сравнивать себя с Поттером. Даже вредно для самооценки. Он проиграет.

И ему надо прекратить думать о Гарри, или он не успеет ничего сделать.

Хотя, именно Поттер задал ему самое сложное задание. Разыскать хоркрукс! В Хогвартсе! И неважно, что в школе полтора миллиона комнат для поиска! Невилл даже не знал, как этот хоркрукс выглядит! Гарри встретил их в виде книги и медальона. И они были абсолютно разные!

- Сумасшедший, - пробормотал себе под нос Лонгботтом, просматривая рецепт приготовления Напитка Живой смерти. – Он просто ставит меня в тупик!

Не то, чтобы он был чем-то лучше, соглашаясь на этот план в первую очередь. Да, конечно, Невилл будет искать предмет в большом беспорядочном замке, заполненным студентами. Конечно, будет. Все, что угодно, лишь бы удержать Гарри от попытки проникновения (если он вообще сможет проникнуть) в Гринготтс и из него, или, в случае неблагоприятного развития дела, из Азкабана.

В дверь купе кто-то тихо постучал, и Невилл повернул голову как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Гермиона заглянула внутрь. Она нервно ему улыбнулась, и еще шире открыла дверь, чтобы Рон также смог стоять рядом с ней в проходе.

- Я могу вам чем-нибудь помочь? – спросил их Лонгботтом.

С момента ухода Гарри из Хогвартса, Невилл старался избегать ребят, насколько это вообще возможно. В первые месяцы они изводили его вопросами при каждом удобном случае, пока, наконец-то, до них не дошло, что Лонгботтому неизвестно, где находится Гарри, и он также не знает, когда – если вообще – Поттер вернется. Как-то раз, в приступе гнева, Невилл заявил, что одна из причин, по которой ушел Поттер, - их неусыпное преследование. Хотя он и не был в этом уверен.

Гарри был его лучшим другом, а также замкнутой заразой. И он ни в какую не соглашался обсуждать причины своего ухода, просто заявляя «Дамблдор». А Невилл не пытался докопаться. Он понимал, что в жизни Поттера есть вещи, которые Лонгботтом не сможет выдержать. И он также знал, что это взаимно. Поэтому Невилл никогда не упоминал своих родителей в присутствии друга. Лонгботтом не хотел, чтобы его жалели. И не хотел видеть, как Гарри взвалит на себя вину еще и за это. А у Невилла было чувство, что именно так все и будет. Почему-то Поттер чувствовал себя ответственным за действия Волдеморта и его последователей. Но Невилл не знал, что было тому причиной.

Просто еще одна черта характера Гарри. Помимо всего прочего.

- Эм, ты не против, если мы сядем с тобой, Невилл? – спросила Гермиона.

Лонгботтом вздохнул. У него не было особых причин им отказывать. Ведь ребята не сделали ему ничего плохого. Только Гарри.

- Конечно, - ответил он. – Если хотите.

Она еще шире улыбнулась, благодаря, и проскользнула на сидение напротив него. Рон сел рядом с ней. За ним вошла его младшая сестра Джинни. Она уселась на кресло рядом с Невиллом. Но не слишком близко к нему, как будто боялась, что он ее укусит. Лонгботтом вежливо ей улыбнулся, возвращаясь к книге. Добавление белладонны имеет смысл. В конце концов, она используется как снотворное средство. Но сушеные сердца геккона? Еще раз, какие там их магические свойства?..

Снейп его точно отравит. Невилл уже видел этот момент в своем будущем. Он каким-то невероятным способом смог абсолютно ничего не выучить на зельеварении за последние четыре года.

Вот черт!

- Так что ты читаешь? – спросила Гермиона. Типичное начало разговора с ее стороны. Он должен был ожидать этого.

- Учебник по зельям - ответил Лонгботтом. – Я никогда не смогу сдать практическую часть, поэтому, подумал, что удастся вылезти за счет теории. Ну, знаешь, чтобы получить шанс на проходной балл.

Девушка одобрительно кивнула. Были времена, когда она сильно напоминала парню МакГонагалл. Молодую, наивную и немного надменную МакГонагалл. Некоторое сходство определенно было.

- На самом деле отличная идея, Невилл, - произнесла она. Парень постарался не обижаться на удивление в ее голосе.

- Да, иногда у меня появляются хорошие идеи, - ответил он.

Щеки Грейнджер покраснели, и она уткнулась взглядом в коленки. Девушка нервно переплетала пальцы. Невилл моргнул. Что, черт возьми, могло заставить ее нервничать?

- Да, правильно, - произнесла девушка. – Конечно. Эм…

Она отчаянно посмотрела на Рона. Парень просто пожал плечами и отвернулся, угрюмо уставившись на дверь. Что, черт возьми, тут происходит?

- Ты в порядке? – спросил ее Невилл.

- Я… - начала она. Снова посмотрев на Рона и Джинни, девушка издала тихий вздох. – Я подумала, знаешь ли ты что-нибудь о Гарри?

- Зачем вам это? – спросил Невилл. – Вы же поссорились, не так ли?

- Не специально! – взорвалась Гермиона. – Слушай, я знаю, то, что мы делали, было ужасно. Но мы были детьми! Мы не понимали, что творили. Я… Я пыталась связаться с ним и извиниться, но все мои письма вернулись не открытыми. Я просто… ты хотя бы знаешь, в порядке ли он?

Невилл пожал плечами, хотя и почувствовал укол вины. Если все, что она сказала, правда, то девушка повзрослела за это лето. За второй семестр третьего курса или за весь четвертый курс не было и намека на эти изменения. Хотя если судить по бунтовскому выражению лица Рона и нервозности Джинни, взросление коснулось только Грейнджер. Если это было правдой. В конце концов, изменения были слишком резкие.

Хотя история про сов и письма оказалась весьма познавательна. Гарри не упоминал, что получал корреспонденцию от Рона или Гермионы. На самом деле, он редко говорил о них. Невилл полагал, что другу до сих пор больно из-за произошедшего между ними.

- Ты ведь не скажешь мне, не так ли? – спросила Гермиона.

- Нет, - ответил Невилл. – Я не собираюсь отчитываться перед тобой о нем. Особенно, если учесть, что именно такое поведение выводит его из себя в первую очередь.

- Это несправедливо, - тихо произнесла девушка.

- Да, - признался Лонгботтом. - не справедливо. Но ты умная девочка, Гермиона. Ты ведь должна была понять, что директор школы не должен настолько сильно интересоваться одним-единственным студентом.

- Я думала, это из-за его связи с Сам-Знаешь-Кем, - ответила Грейнджер. – В конце концов, Гарри очень известен. И многие проявляли к нему интерес. Поэтому я думала, что вполне естественно, если Дамблдор тоже будет им заинтересован. Что он захочет лишний раз удостовериться, что Гарри в безопасности, и общается с правильным кругом людей. В смысле, было бы ужасно, если бы он стал вторым Малфоем.

- Да уж, - согласился Невилл. – Нам вполне хватает и одного Драко Малфоя. Но Гермиона, не имеет значения, насколько известен Гарри. Дамблдор не имел права платить вам за дружбу с ним и за шпионство за его действиями.

- Я знаю. Теперь я это знаю. Но… о, ради Бога! Мне было одиннадцать! И мне было тринадцать, когда Гарри все выяснил! Я была просто ребёнком! А Дамблдор настолько могуществен, настолько впечатляющ. Мне очень льстило его внимание.

Невилл пожал плечами.

- Это не мои проблемы, не так ли? – спросил он.

Девушка выглядела так, как будто хотела ему возразить. И он ее не винил. Парень понимал, что ответил очень грубо. Но ничего не мог с этим поделать. Ее знали в школе как самую умную ведьму их поколения. И все равно она вела себя как последняя дура, разглагольствуя ни о чем и выдавая полную чушь. Хотя, предположил Невилл, она также переживала влюблённость в Локхарта. А он был… ну, «бесполезным», пожалуй, самое мягкое слово.

Лонгботтом снова перевел взгляд на книгу. Хмм… А если серьезно, то для чего все-таки используются сердца геккона?

- Гермион, сделай паузу, - произнес Рон, впервые заговорив за все это время. – Я же тебе говорил, Поттер скорее всего полностью забыл о его существовании. В любом случае, они же не были настолько близкими друзьями, верно?

Невилл вскинул бровь, но так и не оторвался от книги. У Рона о нем и правда не сильно высокое мнение, не так ли? Или о Гарри, если уж на то пошло. Если он и правда считает, что тот смог бы забыть о ком-то, кого называет «другом». Из той малости, что была известна Лонгботтому о прошлом Поттера, у последнего их довольно мало.

Сейчас друзей, похоже, стало больше. Хотя Невилл и не встречал ни одного. Но один из них, которого Гарри называл «Лином», особенно близок Поттеру. Лонгботтом полагал, что его друг влюблен в этого парня. Хотя он не был настолько глуп, чтобы заявить об этом вслух. Гарри, дай бог ему здоровья, иногда был ужасно наивен.

- Но… - начала Грейнджер.

- Ой, Гермиона! Мы же были его лучшими друзьями! Подумаешь, небольшое недопонимание! Мы все равно знали его лучше всех на протяжении трех лет! Если бы он и решил связаться с кем-нибудь, то это точно были бы мы!

Иногда Невилл задумывался о том, был ли Рон на самом деле настолько глупее Крэбба и Гойла _по отдельности_? Ходили слухи, что парочка слизеринцев была способна мыслить только вместе. И только когда они рядом друг с другом их индивидуальный уровень IQ хотя бы относительно приближался к среднему. Так или иначе, но были моменты, когда Невилл от всей души жалел Малфоя.

- Как бы то ни было, с чего вдруг такой интерес? – спросил Лонгботтом. – Кажется, это в первый раз с января нашего третьего курса, как вы решили расспросить меня о Гарри.

Рон, Джинни и Гермиона переглянулись между собой. Невилл вздохнул. Они выглядели слишком важно. Как бы сказала его бабушка: «они настолько же способны хранить секреты, как и открытый дневник. Запомни: никогда не стоит доверять подобному типу людей».

- Разве ты не читаешь _Пророк_, Невилл? – спросила Грейнджер.

- Вообще-то, нет, - солгал Лонгботтом. На самом деле, он читал газету, хоть и считал, что в ней печатают полную чушь: слишком уж редакторы гоняются за сенсациями, чтобы издать что-нибудь правдивое или хотя бы относительно интересное. Бабушка выписывала _Пророк_, и в большинстве случаев издание заканчивало свою жизнь в мусорной корзине, после того, как его просмотрят, саркастично издеваясь над отвратительным качеством статей. Невилл предпочитал читать научные журналы по Травологии и Защите.

В Гриффиндоре не одна только Гермиона интересовалась наукой.

- С Диггори во время Третьего задания на самом деле произошло нечто гораздо большее, - произнесла Гермиона, наклоняясь к Лонгботтому с напряженным выражением лица, выразившимся в глубокой складке между бровей. – А также появились отчеты о странных исчезновениях. Дамблдор заявляет, что Сам-Знаешь-Кто вернулся. Министерство и _Пророк_ называют его сумасшедшим. Но… в этих историях и так называемых расследованиях слишком много не совпадающих деталей.

- И ты думаешь, что министерство что-то скрывает, - подвел итог Невилл. И нахмурился. – Но какое это имеет отношение к Гарри? Он не был на Тремудром Турнире. – Лонгботтом точно знал, какое это все имеет отношение к его другу. И он также знал от Гарри, что Дамблдор был прав в своих подозрениях. Но он обязан был сказать эту фразу. Похоже, что разговор с Гермионой откроет гораздо больше касательно изменений в ее поведении, чем смогли бы выявить вопросы о Поттере с ее стороны или любой другой прямой вопрос с его.

- Гарри единственный известный человек, победивший Сам-Знаешь-Кого, - ответила Грейнджер. – Если _Он_ вернулся, как заявляет Дамблдор, то ты не думаешь, что Гарри будет в опасности?

- Он будет, - признал Невилл. – Но данная теория требует веры в слова директора. А если учесть события, произошедшие на третьем курсе, я не думаю, что Гарри в ближайшее время будет способен на такое.

Девушка нахмурилась еще сильнее, а Рон насмешливо хмыкнул:

- Тогда он – идиот!

Невилл мог бы ответить, напомнив, что уж чья бы корова мычала, но решил попридержать язык. Из этого не выйдет ничего хорошего.

Интересно, а известно ли Гарри, что Дамблдор все еще надеется его вернуть?

Оставшееся время в пути прошло без происшествий. Рон, к счастью, рано ушел, решив переместиться к Симусу Финнигану и Дину Томасу. Похоже, с ними было веселее, чем с Невиллом – который упорно продолжал читать учебник, – его сестрой и Гермионой. Чуть позже их компанию покинула и Джинни, присоединившаяся к своим однокурсникам. А оставшись вдвоем с Невиллом, Грейнджер тоже достала книгу и углубилась в чтение.

За оставшееся время никто не проронил ни слова. Им не о чем было разговаривать. Единственной общей темой оказались школьная форма да интерес к происходящему в жизни Гарри. Хотя, со стороны Гермионы, этот интерес был не так дружелюбен, как у Невилла.

Когда поезд наконец-то прибыл на станцию в Хогсмиде, парень убрал книгу, чувствуя, что еще больше запутался в зельях. Желудки ящериц, змеиные клыки, сок пиявок, порошок из лунного камня… у каждого ингредиента - свое магическое свойство. Оно имелось у всех ингредиентов для зелий. И способ их индивидуального приготовления влиял на свойства. Но разве Невилл знал, каким образом, или почему, или что на что? Нет. И разве Снейп когда-либо задумывался о том, чтобы объяснить это? Черта-с два!

Невилл покидал поезд все с нарастающим чувством приближающегося кошмара. Если взять в расчет Предсказания и Историю магии, то, можно смело считать, что в конце курса на СОВах, он уже провалил три экзамена. А еще ему необходимо выполнить почти нереальное задание друга!

Были моменты, когда Невилл мечтал о домашнем обучении.

Праздничный пир заставил парня желать об этом еще сильнее. Хотя он и понимал, насколько бесполезны его мечты. Министерство назначило в Хогвартс Амбридж. Директор, может и был сумасшедшим, но Лонгботтом не настолько глуп, чтобы поверить, будто Дамблдор нанял бы эту женщину по собственной воле.

- Директор, благодарю вас, за такую добрую приветственную речь, - женщина жеманно улыбнулась. Невилла передернуло. Непонятным образом ее голос был настолько высоким, что действовал на каждый нерв. Несколько студентов Хогвартса с кровью магических существ, должно быть, разве что не плакали, услышав его.

- В последнее время министерство магии заинтересовали стандарты обучения, здоровье и образ жизни студентов в стенах Хогвартса. Министерство планирует значительно повысить эти стандарты и убедиться в долгой и счастливой жизни всех детей, надеясь, что однажды вы все вырастите в надлежаще прекрасных волшебников и ведьм.

Послышались недоверчивые перешептывания. Амбридж упорно продолжала, не обращая на них внимания.

- Моя работа заключается в том, чтобы обучить вас образу жизни волшебников и ведьм, необходимых обществу. И одновременно с искоренением старой практики, мы вырвем с корнем новую и нездоровую поросль.

Невилл содрогнулся, услышав не к месту примененную метафору из Травологии. Профессор Спраут за преподавательским столом незаметно поморщилась. Остальные учителя тоже выглядели не слишком радостно.

- Министерство верит, что вредная практика, приведенная в жизнь в Хогвартсе, должна быть уничтожена на корню, – похоже, женщина намеревалась, во что бы то ни стало поиздеваться над каждой метафорой, имеющей отношение к Травологии, - дабы наше общество свободно функционировало и процветало.

- Я с нетерпением ожидаю ваши маленькие личики на своем уроке. Думаю, мы все станем лучшими друзьями.

Никто не хлопал. Пока Амбридж возвращалась на свое место, можно было услышать несколько иронических фырканий, но никаких аплодисментов.

- Благодарю вас, мадам Амбридж, за столь познавательную речь, – произнес Дамблдор. – Теперь, как…

Невилл отключился от прослушивания обычного напоминания о Запретном Лесе, соответствующему своему названию, и запретах Филча на все, что можно было только придумать для веселья. В уме он все еще переваривал речь Амбридж. Министерство начало вмешиваться в дела Хогвартса. И, похоже, Гермиона оказалась права. Министерство кого-то покрывает. И не только. «Новая и нездоровая поросль», которая должна быть вырвана на корню, подозрительно напоминала Невиллу традиции магглорожденных, которые стали медленно проникать в их общество в связи с общим снижением количества чистокровных волшебников. Кто-то в министерстве продвигает теорию превосходства чистокровных волшебников. И Невилл достаточно наслушался об Амбридж от бабушки, чтобы понимать, что эта женщина поддержит движение на сто процентов.

Лонгботтом точно был обречен. Он бы предпочел взлом и проникновение в Гринготтс вместе с Гарри, чем провести целый год под надсмотром Амбридж. Хотя всегда оставалась надежда на «проклятие» наложенное на должность профессора Защиты. В любом случае у парня не было выбора.

У него есть задание, которое необходимо выполнить. И он был намерен это сделать несмотря ни на что.


	6. Chapter 6

**Serpens Arcanem**

**Evandar**

**Глава 6.**

**Поезд.**

Риддл - редко встречающаяся фамилия.

Гарри даже думать боялся, чтобы он стал делать, если бы Волдеморт оказался Смитом, или, например, Джонсом. И еще больше он был благодарен тому, что убийство Риддлов – «таинственная» смерть Тома Риддла-старшего и его родителей – стало излюбленной темой маггловских газет, специализирующихся на всём мистическом и загадочном. Становилось понятно, что министерству магии не удалось скрыть ни расследование смерти семьи, ни огромное количество порожденных происшествием слухов, хотя никто так и не нашёл ничего необычного.

Были моменты, когда магия не могла помочь, а старое доброе заклинание Обливиэйт – любимый метод министерства для решения подобных ситуаций – приносило проблем больше, чем решало.

В итоге, оказалось довольно легко проследить родословную Волдеморта вплоть до маленькой деревеньки, уютно устроившейся в дебрях Северного Йоркшира. Проблемой было туда добраться.

Гарри не хотел использовать магический транспорт. Он не знал, какую защиту использовал Волдеморт – если она вообще была – и не активирует ли ее перемещение при помощи магии. К тому же неизвестно точное местонахождение деревни или хоркруксов, если они там вообще были. Парень хотел поговорить с местными жителями об убийстве Риддлов, и при этом не наткнуться на страх или неприязнь с их стороны. А также выяснить как можно более точную информацию.

План был очень прост. А также наивен, в высшей степени сумасброден и, если о нем прознает Волдеморт, то еще и потенциально самоубийственен. Но, как сказал хоркрукс из Тайной Комнаты, они были «очень похожи». Достаточно похожи, чтобы Гарри мог выдать себя за очередного Тома Риддла, притворившись внуком Волдеморта, и осуществить свой замысел.

Одна мысль о подобной легенде вызывала у парня приступы тошноты, но это - вынужденная мера. Как и его решение ехать поездом. К сожалению, состав, следующий маршрутом Лондон-Йорк, не мог похвастаться надежностью Хогвартс Экспресса.

Они стояли уже десять минут. Затрещал громкоговоритель, и чей-то растерянный голос разнесся по вагону.

- Дамы и господа, GNER (1) извиняется за задержку, причиной которой стала листва на путях (2). Еще раз приносим свои извинения за вынужденную остановку. Как только рельсы будут очищены, мы сразу тронемся в путь.

- Листва, - пробормотал парень. – Что за?..

Гарри вздохнул и снова углубился в книгу. В ней рассказывалось об использовании парсельмагии в установке Чар Защиты. И определение «невнятно», даже приблизительно не отображало ее содержания. Парень специально взял эту книгу в поезд, чтобы точно ее прочесть, прекрасно понимая, что альтернативой чтению будет разглядывание пейзажа за окном, состоящего из полей, коров и дождя.

Вообще-то, он также мог наблюдать за спящим Линаэлем, раз уж дроу расположился напротив него, облокотившись на окно и тихо посапывая. Но при каждой попытке в животе у Гарри начинали порхать бабочки. К тому же, маскировка Линаэля приводила парня в легкое замешательство. Дроу притворялся девушкой. И, как ни странно, ему это удавалось чертовски хорошо. Он оставил неизменным телосложение, поскольку изначально выглядел довольно женственно, но осветлил кожу до цвета сливок, а волосы, наоборот, превратил из серебряных в золотые. Сквозь голубую футболку виднелась небольшая грудь, а узкие джинсы идеально обтягивали изгибы тела, которых у дроу быть просто не должно.

Идеальный гламур. Хотя в сером утреннем свете парню показалось, что золотые волосы сияют звездным блеском.

И Гарри его не разглядывал!

С Поттером мог поехать только Линаэль. Аврора и Тибериус не вписывались в придуманную историю, а необходимость путешествия при дневном свете исключала Николая и Исабеллу. Серафина также не вызвалась добровольцем, да и Гарри не горел желанием ехать с ней. Так что в итоге ему в компаньоны оставался только Линаэль – раз уж все дружно решили, что парню не стоит ехать одному.

Хотя Гарри не жаловался. Ему нравился Линаэль. И нравилось проводить с ним время.

Просто утро - не самое любимое время суток дроу, и он уснул, стоило им сесть на поезд, оставив Гарри в компании с книгой. С его до ужаса сложной и невероятно скучной книгой, которая, по идее, должна быть очень интересной, как считал до этого парень. И факт обратного являл собой не только вопиющую несправедливость по отношению к предмету, но и к любому, имеющему хотя бы поверхностный интерес в данной области.

Линаэль в образе девушки оказался очень красив. Хоть эта мысль и заставляла мозг Гарри буквально взорваться. Но он его не разглядывал! Так что все в порядке…

Хорошо, может, он и разглядывал дроу... Но книга была ужасно скучной, а легкие тени, отбрасываемые ресницами Линаэля на его скулы, оказались гораздо интереснее. Раньше Гарри их никогда не замечал.

Парень опустил взгляд, уткнувшись в книгу. Слова поплыли перед глазами, превращаясь из неразборчивых каракуль письменного парселтонга в нечто понятное только парню. _Дополнительное внесение Парсель-рун к стандартному ряду Щитовых с использованием Старшего Футарка значительно усилит получившуюся Защиту. Данное утверждение остается справедливым для каждого Щитового ряда, к которому добавлены Парсель-Руны, однако это явление довольно редко встречаемое, по причине как отсутствия большого количества змееустов, так и их отрицательной репутации в европейском обществе. _Пока не был сказано ничего того, что не мог бы выяснить сам Гарри.

Он вздохнул. Следовало взять другую книгу. Но предмет изучения был достаточно интересен, в отличие от книги. И парень надеялся, это поможет ему отвлечься от размышлений о том, что же делать. Поттер решил, что притвориться родственником Волдеморта легче, чем пытаться проникнуть в Гринготтс. Но все равно чувствовал себя очень неловко. Всегда оставалась вероятность того, что его игра будет раскрыта, и в итоге он не только выставит себя дураком, но и оттолкнет от себя жителей деревеньки. А ведь ему жизненно необходимо узнать бродящие между ними слухи.

И что если в Литтл Хенлетоне не окажется ничего? Что если его попытка – сумасбродная дурацкая затея, и он ничего не найдет? Что если у Волдеморта оказалось достаточно здравого смысла, чтобы не прятать частичку своей души в месте, имеющим к нему прямое отношение?

Слегка успокаивал парня только тот факт, что большинство волшебников не дружили со здравым смыслом или логикой. Волдеморт был гением – безумным, но все же гением, - так что существовала вероятность, что Гарри ошибся и решил искать не в том месте, и…

- И, черт возьми, что за листья они имели в виду? – пробормотал парень, отвлекая себя от сомнительных мыслей. – Как можно терпеть подобное?

Ничто не могло задержать отправление Хогвартс Экспресса. А их поезд продолжал стоять на месте.

Гарри планировал поехать еще вчера, собираясь как можно быстрее покончить с этим. Но Тибериус остановил его, кратко напомнив, что вряд ли можно считать хорошей идеей его появление на Кингс Кросс первого сентября. В конце концов, что если он натолкнется на того, кто его узнает? На того, кто доложит об этом Дамблдору? И директор будет знать, что Поттер что-то задумал. Это Гарри было нужно меньше всего, поэтому он согласился задержаться на день. Но теперь еще добавилась задержка отправления и из-за чего! Из-за листьев! В итоге Гарри начал нервничать и испытывать приступы клаустрофобии.

- Почему мы не движемся?

Голос Линаэля звучал очень непривычно. На него так же был наложен гламур, который делал его более высоким и женским. И хотя он по-прежнему звучал очень мелодично и в нем проскальзывали знакомые нотки настоящего голоса дроу, Гарри было дико слышать подобное из уст друга. Парень посмотрел на Линаэля и обнаружил созданные иллюзией бледно-голубые глаза, с беспокойством смотрящие на него.

- Там, эм, какие-то не правильные листья на путях, - объяснил он. – Чтобы продолжить поездку, им необходимо очистить рельсы.

Линаэль моргнул.

- И люди мирятся с подобным? – спросил дроу, невольно отражая мысли Гарри чуть ранее. Парень широко ухмыльнулся, несмотря на испытываемые переживания, и почувствовал, как спадает напряжение внутри.

- Ага, - ответил парень, - хотя с этим и сложно смириться.

И он кивнул головой в сторону столика напротив них, где сидел мужчина в деловом костюме и громко жаловался кому-то по телефону. Скорее всего, секретарю. Линаэль перехватил взгляд Гарри и также ухмыльнулся в ответ. Бледно-розовый блеск для губ, которым воспользовался дроу в образе, блеснул на свету, и Гарри зачарованно уставился на него, вдруг осознав, что и так полные губы Линаэля стали еще соблазнительнее.

Воспринимать дроу в виде девушки было странно. Понимание этого вдребезги разбивало устоявшееся мировоззрение парня и переворачивало все с ног на голову.

- Гарри, ты в порядке? – спросил Линаэль. Сейчас его улыбка изменилась, и из веселой стала более нежной. Один ее вид творил нечто непонятное с парнем.

- Эм, ага, - ответил он и неуклюже извернулся в кресле. – Я просто хочу слезть с этого поезда!

- Ммм, - согласился Линаэль, хотя и создалось ощущение, что он не поверил Поттеру.

Гарри нахмурился.

- Я просто хочу побыстрее закончить дело, - произнес он.

- Я знаю, - ответил дроу. – Но не следует быть настолько нетерпеливым. Иначе испортишь игру.

- Но мы еще даже не приехали! – возразил парень.

- Я знаю, - повторил дроу. – Но, Гарри, если ты уже сейчас теряешь терпение, сдаешься и хочешь, чтобы все побыстрее закончилось, то неужели ты думаешь, у тебя хватит терпения сыграть достаточно убедительно, когда мы, наконец-то, будем на месте?

Гарри вздохнул.

- Нет.

Линаэль протянул руку и нежно прикоснулся к ладони парня. Гарри снова почувствовал, как внутри все перевернулось. На секунду он даже подумал, что его вырвет. Но потом понял, что это ощущение было странно… приятным. Гарри поднял голову и встретился взглядом с Линаэлем, который сбросил гламур достаточно, чтобы глаза блеснули золотом.

- Все будет в порядке, - пообещал Линаэль. – Ты справишься. И тогда ты окажешься еще на один шаг ближе к уничтожению Волдеморта навсегда.

Гарри улыбнулся и повернул ладонь, поймав своими пальцами длинные пальцы дроу.

- Как ты можешь быть настолько терпеливым? – спросил парень. Поттер понял, что стесняется. И это было глупо. Ведь он давно знает Линаэля!

Дроу снова ему улыбнулся и восстановил гламур.

- Терпение приходит с относительным бессмертием, - ответил он. – Когда ты живешь достаточно долго, начинаешь понимать, что время никогда, ни для кого и ни для чего не ускоряется. – Он тихо рассмеялся. – Когда-нибудь ты это поймешь. Лет так через тысячу или больше…

Гарри тоже рассмеялся.

- Я тебя ненавижу, - заявил он.

- Я в этом более чем уверен, - парировал дроу, многозначительно переводя глаза на все еще соединенные ладони на столе. Гарри покраснел и отдернул руку. Линаэль снова рассмеялся, и внезапно, заброшенная книга показалась мальчику очень даже привлекательной.

- Ублюдок, - пробормотал он.

_(1) «Great North Eastern Railway» - сокращённое название транспортной компании._

_(2) Раздавленные листья превращаются в скользкое вещество, мешающее поездам тормозить и трогаться с места._


	7. Chapter 7

**Serpens Arcanem**

**Evandar**

**Глава 7.**

**Литтл Хенлетон.**

Литтл Хенлетон - маленькая деревушка, не меняющаяся на протяжении веков. Она располагалась в долине на восточном побережье Англии в тридцати милях южнее Йорка, и являлась домом для небольшого сплоченного сообщества. Литтл Хенлетон относилась к тому типу поселений, где все про всех всё знают, а слухи – обычное дело. Чужаков замечали сразу. Короче говоря, эта деревенька являла собой идеальный пример идиллического английского провинциального городка, почти соответствующего всем стереотипам. И как во всех маленьких деревушках центром слухов и интриг был местный паб «Висельник».

_Довольно омерзительное название для паба_, подумал Гарри, стараясь не поддаваться суеверному страху, особенно учитывая, чей родитель произошел отсюда. Однако сам по себе паб оказался не так ужасен. Он выглядел как обычный трактир: вымытые щеткой деревянные полы, разномастная мебель и густое облако сигаретного дыма, поглощающее свет. Наполненный посетителями паб обслуживался полноватым мужчиной среднего возраста и гибкой девушкой с длинными крашенными черными волосами и металлической штангой в брови. Она одарила вошедшего Гарри смущенной улыбкой, которая померкла при виде Линаэля в его женском гламуре. _И__это__хорошо_, подумал Гарри. Он прибыл сюда для дела. А владеющие нужной ему информацией люди явно были старше девушки из паба.

Найти их оказалось довольно просто. Гарри узнал, можно ли остановиться в одной из гостевых комнат паба, и зарегистрировался как Том Риддл. Имя быстро привлекло необходимое внимание. Также помог тот факт, что в человеческом гламуре Гарри казался похожим на молодого Волдеморта – как сам признал хокрукс из дневника, - чтобы все выглядело особенно достоверно.

На самом деле, эта игра в их сходство вызывала мурашки по всей коже, но у него не было выбора. Насколько ему известно, жители деревни сторонились приезжих. Особенно тех, кто пытался вызнать об убийствах в поместье Риддлов. В большинстве случаев, жители вели себя как члены тайного общества. И попытка выдать себя за того, кто на самом деле имеет отношение к Риддлам, должна была открыть необходимые двери.

И они открылись.

Всего два часа спустя после прибытия Гарри и Линаэль обнаружили себя удобно устроившимися в кабинке за столиком, вольготно расположившись на обитой кожей лавке, слушая одни из самых старых и наиболее укоренившихся слухов касательно семейного древа Риддлов.

- Так Риддл твой прапрадед, говоришь? – спросила одна из любительниц посплетничать. Женщина по имени Дорис с выкрашенными в попытке выглядеть моложе, в каштановый цвет волосами, несмотря на тот факт, что она была достаточно стара, чтобы помнить Риддлов до убийства. Она зафиксировала взгляд на Гарри и затянулась наполовину скуренной сигаретой, оставляя на нем отпечаток ярко-розовой помады. Ее йоркширский акцент был настолько сильным, что создавалось впечатление, будто она говорит на иностранном языке. Но Гарри упорно пытался разобраться в её речи. Дорис, похоже, была информационной золотой жилой.

- Ага, был, - ответил Гарри. - Дед о нем мало чего знал. Он бросил прапрабабушку еще до родов.

О, да… Волдеморт его точно убьет, если когда-нибудь узнает об этом. И Гарри был готов поспорить, что перед этим, само собой, его будут ждать невыносимые пытки.

- Да, в тебе есть немного от Риддлов, парень, - ответила Дорис. – В форме носа. Красавцы они все были. Особенно твой прапрадед - Том Риддл. Да, было шоком узнать, что он сбежал с этой девчонкой Гонтов. Не то, чтобы они долго продержались вместе, конечно. Он вернулся два года спустя, что-то бормоча о колдовстве.

- О колдовстве? – закинул удочку Гарри, пока Дорис отхлебывала джин с тоником.

- Утверждал, что девчонка Гонтов его околдовала, - продолжила женщина. – Чушь полнейшая, хотя… стоит задуматься, почему он убежал с ней, если не из-за колдовства. Девчонка-то была отнюдь не красавица. Глаза навыкате и сутулость! И, кстати говоря, полное отсутствие мозгов. Да еще и отвратительное отношение к ней ее семейки. Ее отца и брата – матери не было. Они оба попали в тюрьму. Семейка вся была из сумасшедших, ага. У меня от них все время мурашки по коже бегали. Они жили в хижине у подножия холма с другой стороны. И мало общались с другими жителями деревни, но если всё же приходилось… Было жутко страшно.. И мне кажется, они практиковали кровосмешение. Все время твердили о своем происхождении и чистоте крови, и еще не пойми о чем. Но я еще никогда в своей жизни не видела более ненормальных людей, чем они.

Гарри кинул взгляд на Линаэля. Дроу слегка кивнул. Одержимость чистотой крови, можно сказать, гарантировала, что они имели дело с волшебниками. И раз Волдеморт является потомком Салазара Слизерина… то неудивительно, что эта семья ценила чистоту крови больше остальных родов.

- Хотя теперь они все мертвы. Девушка так и не вернулась, куда бы она не убегала с Риддлом. Говорят, что сын умер в тюрьме. А отец просто угас, когда вышел. Понимаешь, у него же уже не было дочери, которая заботилась бы о нем. Старина Марволо Гонт. Сволочь порядочная был, этот старик.

- Марволо, - пробормотал Гарри.

Дорис заинтересовано посмотрела на парня. Он кашлянул.

- Дедушка всегда говорил, что его назвали Томом в честь отца. И Марволо, в честь деда, - пояснил Гарри.

Дорис согласно кивнула и сделала очередную затяжку. Она медленно выдохнула дым, и Гарри заметил, как Линаэль слегка наморщил нос. Что придало ему совершенно очаровательный вид, особенно вкупе с гламуром. Гарри с трудом отвел взгляд. Сейчас он не мог позволить себе отвлечься от дела.

- Никогда бы не подумала, что в этом деле будет замешан ребенок, - произнесла Дорис. – И никаких обид, по отношению к твоей прабабушке, но она не относилась к тому типу, на который Том Риддл обычно обращал внимание. Тебе известно, что с ней сталось?

- Она умерла при родах, - ответил Гарри. – Эм, были осложнения. Она успела только дать деду имя, и все.

Хоть и не специально, но память Тома Риддла, содержащаяся в том дневнике, выдала достаточно информации в своем монологе, чтобы Гарри на самом деле смог сыграть необходимую роль, несмотря на то, насколько неприятно ему это было. Парень глотнул колы и попытался проигнорировать то, каким образом Линаэль наклонился к Дорис задать ей вопрос. И то, как его светлые волосы на данный момент сияют в тусклом свете.

- Вы сказали, что Риддлов убили, - произнес дроу. – Убийца был пойман?

Дорис рассмеялась.

- Убийца смог отмазаться, - пояснила она. – Френк Брюс - садовник. Полиция сообщила, что у них нет достаточного количества улик, чтобы взять его под стражу. Но нам всем известно, что это он! У него даже хватило наглости снова переехать в сторожку смотрителя после освобождения. И там остаться! Продолжал следить за территорией, как будто ничего не было. Жуткие дела с ним приключились, однако.

- Что вы имеете в виду? – уточнил Линаэль.

- Его нашли мертвым в поместье Риддлов год тому назад. Умер также, как и Риддлы: никаких следов, кроме выражения ужаса на лице. Жутко. И это привело владельца поместья обратно. Я до этого его никогда не видела. Но все знают, что он держит это поместье из-за налогов. Не совсем понимаю, какие именно налоги здесь задействованы. Но никогда не знаешь с таким типом недвижимости. Забавный старикан. Я имею в виду владельца. И с забавным именем.

У Гарри появилось нехорошее предчувствие внизу живота.

- А как его зовут? – спросил парень, стараясь при этом, чтобы его голос звучал, как можно более не заинтересованно.

- Альбус Дамблдор, если не ошибаюсь, - ответила Дорис. – Ага, точно так! Сложно забыть такое имечко.

ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП

- Это было познавательно, - произнес Линаэль, раскинувшись на двуспальной кровати. Дроу снял гламур, и женский образ, в котором он был весь день, исчез, как будто его и не было, оставив за собой звездного света волосы, темную кожу и золотые глаза. Гарри почувствовал облегчение. Линаэль снова выглядел правильно. Дроу был самим собой, хотя и казался слегка нереальным в окружающей обстановке.

Они расположились в снятой комнате. Солнце уже село, и Гарри совсем не хотелось исследовать страшную хижину рода Слизерин в темноте. Можете назвать его параноиком, но этим лучше заниматься в светлое время суток.

Гарри согласно угукнул, отвечая на комментарий Линаэля, и упал на цветастое покрывало рядом с дроу. Дизайн комнаты оказался безвкусно украшен кружевом, а также розовыми цветами и салфеточками на каждой доступной поверхности. На самом деле, это стало сюрпризом. Обстановка не соответствовала образу бармена. Хотя кровать была довольно удобной.

- Дамблдор, - пробормотал парень. – Неужели ему на самом деле необходимо _везде_ засунуть свой нос?

- Похоже на то, - ответил Линаэль. – Но ты не выглядишь уж слишком удивленным.

- Дорис понравился мой образ, - фыркнул Гарри. Он перекатился на живот, чтобы иметь возможность нормально видеть Линаэля. – Она его оценила.

Дроу просто пристально посмотрел на парня. Гарри широко ухмыльнулся.

- Я и не был, - признался он. – Стоило ей упомянуть таинственного владельца этого места, и я просто знал.

Линаэль протянул руку и нежно провел пальцами вниз по щеке Гарри.

- Пока выкини его из головы. Ты не можешь делать все одновременно. И на данный момент ты должен сосредоточиться на хоркруксах. В конце концов, Дамблдор не пытается активно избавиться от тебя.

- Точно, - согласился Гарри. – Он просто хочет меня использовать.

- Но у него ничего не получится. – ответил Линаэль. – Мы ему не позволим. На данный момент, на первом месте у тебя должен быть Волдеморт. Так и должно оставаться.

- Я знаю.

Дроу улыбнулся.

- Хорошо, - мягко произнес он. – А теперь, отдохни немного. Завтра будет длинный день.

А зная удачу Гарри, он будет еще длиннее, чем они думают.


	8. Chapter 8

**Serpens Arcanem**

**Evandar**

**Глава 8.**

**Гонты.**

Старым домом Гонтов оказалась крошечная полуразвалившаяся хибара, скрытая в лесах, окружающих Литтл Хенлетон. Извилистая заросшая тропинка, ведущая прочь от главной дороги, упиралась в парадную дверь, жалко свисающую с петель. Жуткое зрелище, от которого тянуло одиночеством. Гарри даже представить себе не мог, что значит жить в таком месте, тем более вырасти среди ненавидящих тебя родственников и презирающих жителей деревни. Ему стало жалко Меропу Гонт. Да, ее сын превратился в монстра, но в этом не было вины девушки. Поттер не мог винить ее за желание во чтобы то ни стало сбежать из этого места.

- Розмарин, - внезапно произнес Линаэль, резко останавливаясь у обочины и срывая веточку с одного из растений, что отделяли границу частной собственности. – Для защиты.

Гарри заинтересовано посмотрел на дроу. Линаэль снова создал женский гламур, но падающие от деревьев тени почти возвращали ему его настоящий вид.

- Часть линии защиты? – спросил парень.

Линаэль отрицательно покачал головой.

- Скорее всего, они были здесь изначально. Похоже, один из членов семьи увлекался садоводством. Я сильно сомневаюсь, что Лорд Волдеморт имеет к этому какое-либо отношение. Подобному редко обучают волшебников.

Недосказанное «но обычное явление среди Фаэ» повисло в воздухе. В мире было столько различных направлений магии, что у Гарри дух захватывало от одной только мысли о них. И то, что ведьмы и волшебники ограничили себя лишь некоторыми из них, просто ужасало. Древняя магия и старый образ жизни изживали себя из-за лени и глупых заблуждений.

- Растения не навредят тебе, милый, - успокоил парня Линаэль, почувствовав смену его настроения. И игриво улыбнулся.

- О! Так ты просто решил покрасоваться! – ответил Гарри, улыбаясь в ответ. – Зараза!

Как ни странно, но хибарка была защищена не так уж и хорошо. Похоже, Волдеморт больше полагался на тот факт, что никто в здравом уме и твердой памяти никогда не приблизится к подобному месту. Но это не означало, что защита и вовсе отсутствовала. Чары цеплялись за гниющее дерево, поддерживая хижину, и придавали ей еще более зловещий вид. Гарри вытащил палочку из рукава и прощупал защиту. Сияние магии было видно даже в солнечном свете. Парень поморщился.

- Это чары на крови, - сдержанно констатировал Гарри. – Ух ты.

С момента, как Лили Поттер защитила Гарри от Заклятия Смерти с помощью кровной магии, именно этот раздел магии доставлял ему больше всего хлопот. Из-за нее Дамблдор отправил его к Дурслям; скорее всего из-за нее же умер Квиррелл; и даже Волдеморт защитил дом своей матери с ее помощью! Гарри не был полностью уверен в правильности веры Дамблдора в то, что всему причина магия крови, и что она абсолютно надежна всегда и везде. Но это не значит, что она не делает его жизнь сложнее.

- Не только они, - произнес Линаэль.

Гарри повернулся к дроу. Линаэль протянул руку к порогу, и тут же вспыхнувшие голубые искры с шипящим звуком погасли на его коже. Гламур спал, и дроу опустил руку.

- Холодное железо, - пояснил он. – Скорее всего, его поставили здесь, когда семья только-только перебралась в это место. Я не смогу войти. – Линаэль с серьезным лицом посмотрел на парня. Его золотые глаза слегка сияли на свету. _Странно_, подумал Гарри, как Линаэль выглядит на фоне деревьев и кустарника. По идее, он не должен был вписываться в пейзаж, но все было наоборот. – Чары крови не будут для тебя преградой.

- Если только они не слишком придирчивы и примут внука четвероюродного брата, который еще и оказался магическим существом, - отметил Гарри. – И раз уж мы затронули эту тему, то с какой стати потомку Слизерина прибивать голову змеи к двери?

Хрупкая выгоревшая кость, пришпиленная к двери ржавеющим гвоздем, беспокоила его не меньше магии крови.

- Сумасшествие! – ответил Линаэль. – Ты ведь слышал, что рассказывали деревенские жители о проживавшей здесь семейке.

Гарри слышал и все прекрасно понимал. Он снова поморщился и кивнул. Видимо, в данной ветви семейного древа было слишком много кровосмешения. Повлияло ли это на Волдеморта или нет, вопрос открытый. Но Гарри был уверен, что наследственное сумасшествие помогло превратиться мальчику с обложки журнала в социопата.

- Будь на чеку, - попросил Гарри. – Я постараюсь закончить, как можно скорее.

Линаэль кивнул.

- Удачи!

Гарри легко улыбнулся.

- Спасибо, - поблагодарил парень и повернулся к хибарке. Она выглядела также неприветливо, как и на первый взгляд. Гарри пожал плечами и с палочкой наготове толкнул дверь. Чары на это никак не отреагировали. Поттер почувствовал жжение в становившихся желтыми глазах, но на этот раз даже не пытался прикрыть их защитными веками. Все живое в округе будет встречено смертельным взглядом.

Парень аккуратно шагнул внутрь. Деревянные половицы местами сгнили, а местами провисли. Гарри сделал еще один шаг. И еще один, и еще. А потом отпустил дверь. Она заскрипела, но так и не закрылась полностью.

- Цыпа, цыпа, цыпа, - бормотал себе под нос парень. На данный момент его все еще не атаковали и даже не пытались помешать его действиям. И это продолжало держать Гарри в напряжении. Ответа не было. Единственными раздающимися звуками оказались дыхание парня и скрип половиц под его ногами.

- Хорошо, - произнес Гарри. – Если бы я был явным психом, то где бы спрятал ключ к бессмертию?

Не в стенах. Это слишком очевидно. И не в обветшалых и разломанных частях мебели. Пол был уж слишком непрочным. Медленно Гарри поднял голову.

Нечеловеческие глаза смотрели прямо на него. Поттер вскрикнул, отпрыгнув назад и стукнувшись о стену. Хижина заскрипела, но устояла. Дух-охранник кружа спустился с подозрительно чистого пятна на потолке. Он сворачивался вокруг себя, пока не оказался на одном уровне с лицом Гарри. Огненно-красные глаза на морде из пепельного дыма. До смерти страшное нечто, на которое, похоже, не действовал взгляд парня.

Гарри почувствовал, как зубы становятся скользкими. Нечто шокировало его настолько, что он выделил яд.

- _Пароль_? – прошипел на парселтонге дух.

Гарри моргнул. Хоркрукс Волдеморта защищен при помощи пароля? Он серьезно? Конечно, никто, кроме змееуста не сможет его произнести, но все равно… Неужели Волдеморт на самом деле считал себя единственным змееустом?

Видимо, он не был настолько умен, насколько считал Гарри.

- _Волдеморт_, - ответил он на парселтонге. Дух уставился на парня. А потом открыл рот и изрыгнул красно-черное пламя. Гарри вскрикнул и резко наклонился, уходя с линии атаки как можно быстрее. Пол заскрипел от натуги, а стена, у которой недавно стоял парень, вспыхнула пламенем.

Видимо, Волдеморт был также менее высокомерен, чем думал Гарри.

- _Гонты_! – опять попытался парень, чтобы снова получить плевок огня. И к тому же Адского пламени. Черт! Не было никаких шансов погасить его. И если он продолжит выдавать неправильный пароль, то будет обречен. – _Слизерин_! – еще огонь. – _Наследник Слизерина!_ _Василиск! Лорд Волдеморт, Король Змей!_ _Самая важная шишка Зла!_

Это ничем ему не поможет. Он взмахнул палочкой в сторону духа.

- _Aguamenti__!_

Но, похоже, это лишь еще больше разозлило духа, поскольку выданный им залп огня посрамил предыдущие. Гарри услышал, как взорвалось одно из окон.

- А, черт с тобой! – проворчал Гарри. – _Хоркрукс!_

Дух посмотрел на парня. А потом дымчатое тело свернулось на потолке и исчезло, оставляя Гарри одного в разрастающемся инферно. Парень закашлялся и прикрыл рот и нос длинным рукавом рубашки. Волшебник уставился на потолок жгучим взглядом, и одним взмахом палочки наложил заклинание, что заставило всю хижину содрогнуться вокруг него:

_- __Bombarda__!_

Серая покрытая плесенью и паутиной штукатурка взорвалась, осыпав парня пылью и грязью. Пламя потрескивало и шипело. Гарри чувствовал, что становится тяжело дышать. А потом сквозь кольца возвратившегося духа он увидел коробочку, падающую из центра потолка. Парень рванул вперед, избегая очередного залпа огня, и схватил ее. Он споткнулся, прижимая вещицу к груди. Пол треснул. Гарри почувствовал, как половица, на которой он стоял, содрогнулась, расщепилась и сдалась под его весом. Парень толкнулся вперед, подальше от рушащегося пола и разъяренного духа, и рванул в сторону двери. Поттера уже не волновали пол или потолок, главное, чтобы его не было внутри, когда стены рухнут.

Он вылетел из двери, сжимая коробочку и отчаянно пытаясь вздохнуть, и упал на землю, стоило переступить границы ограждающих чар.

- Гарри? – услышал он зовущий его голос. – Гарри!

Парень опустил защитные веки и посмотрел вверх. Рядом с ним стоял Линаэль, уже в гламуре, и беспокойно его осматривал.

- Ты в порядке? – спросил он.

- Я… ага, - ответил Гарри. – Я просто… пламя… оно…

- Какое пламя? - переспросил дроу. Парень недоуменно уставился на него. – Гарри, нет никакого пламени.

Поттер повернулся к хижине. Да, она слегка обвалилась, но не было никакого пламени, пожирающего стены. Хижина просто выглядела еще более ветхой, чем раньше. Как будто природа наконец-то взяла свое, и позволила ей умереть.

- Но там был заколдованный дух, - ответил парень. – Он заставил угадывать пароль, и кидался в меня Адским пламенем, пока я не подобрал верный. Там все горело, я мог это чувствовать, я…

Руки Линаэля очень нежно откинули волосы с лица парня.

- Твои глаза и, правда, раздражены, - мягко констатировал он. – Возможно… иллюзия пламени? Та, что сожжет любого попавшего в него дотла.

- А такое вообще возможно? – недоверчиво спросил Гарри, снова пересматривая свое мнение по отношению к интеллекту Волдеморта.

Линаэль пожал плечами.

- Похоже на то, - ответил он. Дроу помог парню медленно встать на ноги. У Гарри дрожали колени, и он был вынужден держаться за Линаэля для поддержки, но он смог подняться. Руки дроу были сильными и твердыми, и парень отчаянно за них цеплялся, игнорируя то, как его палочка неудобно вонзилась в пальцы.

Гарри положил голову на плечо дроу.

- Не могу дождаться проникновения в Гринготтс, - произнес он. – После этого, ограбление покажется прогулкой по парку.

Линаэль тихо рассмеялся. Гарри ощутил, как длинные пальцы закопались в его волосы. И внезапно он почувствовал себя умиротворенным. Мышцы вдоль всего позвоночника расслабились, и Гарри облокотился на теплое тело дроу.

- Так ты его все-таки достал? – спросил Линаэль.

Волшебник оторвал коробочку от груди и поднял ее вверх. Медленно Линаэль подвел парня к дереву и уселся под ним, притягивая Гарри к себе таким образом, что спина парня оказалась прижата к его груди. _Приятно_, подумал Поттер. И безопасно.

Гарри опустил коробочку на землю и открыл ее. Внутри на ложе из черного вельвета, обернутое в отвратительные на вкус злобные заклятья лежало кольцо.

Молодой волшебник уставился на него. А потом, не удержавшись, зашелся в приступе громкого смеха.


	9. Chapter 9

**Serpens Arcanem**

**Evandar**

**Глава 9.**

**Спокойная интерлюдия. **

Кольцо оказалось уничтожить также легко, как и медальон. Почти. Золотая составляющая перстня покоробилась и расплавилась, перестав существовать, в то время как сам камень остался нетронутым. Гарри внимательно его изучил, держа в лучах света, пробивающихся сквозь листья. Он так и не сдвинулся с места на границе собственности Гонтов, где сидел с Линаэлем, с того момента, как забрал хоркрукс из хижины.

Камень насыщенного черного цвета оказался простой огранки, с небольшой трещиной по центру. Когда парень поворачивал его на свету, казалось, самородок поглощает солнечные лучи, вместо того, чтобы отражать их. И, как выяснилось, он невосприимчив к яду василиска, несмотря на прекрасно известный Гарри факт, что любой другой камень был бы уничтожен при попадании густой желтой субстанции – коридор возле кабинета Дамблдора являл собой достаточно доказательств.

Воздух вокруг кольца тоже оказался странным на вкус. Вот только Гарри никак не мог определить, что же с ним не так. Парень снова и снова высовывал язык, пробуя воздух, но все равно не понимал, что такого странного в кольце. Гарри только знал, что уже ощущал эту «странность» прежде. И он также знал – и это не могло не радовать – что отвратительный вкус хоркрукса Волдеморта был уничтожен вместе с оправой. Видимо частичка души заключалась в золоте, а не во всем перстне.

Про себя Гарри подумал, что это странно. Но поскольку он сходу не мог уничтожить самородок, то не собирался жалеть об этом. Его больше интересовало как, черт возьми, так оказалось, что наводящий страх и отнюдь не привлекательный камень мог сопротивляться кислоте в его яде.

- Есть предположения? – спросил он.

Линаэль вырвал камень из пальцев парня и начал перекатывать его в руке.

- Ни одного, - ответил дроу. Гарри спиной почувствовал вибрацию от голоса Линаэля, напомнившей ему о том, что он все еще облокачивается на грудь дроу. Не то, чтобы это заставило сдвинуться парня с места. – Точно не магия волшебников. А вот что именно, мне неизвестно.

- Определение «не волшебников» не сильно сужает круг поиска, - пожаловался Гарри. Он понимал, что своим поведением напоминает нытика, но ему было все равно. Вместо этого парень повернулся в расслабленных объятиях Линаэля, чтобы иметь возможность вести разговор лицом к лицу.

Это было ошибкой. Как обычно в ситуациях, когда он находился близко к дроу, Поттер на мгновение оказался поражен сногсшибательной красотой этого существа. Гарри мог различить каждую бледную ресничку и мерцающие янтарные крапинки в золотых глазах. Линаэль выглядел сильно уставшим. Временная смена образа жизни с ночного на дневной не прошла без последствий. Но видневшаяся в чертах лица усталость каким-то непонятным образом делала его еще более привлекательным, еще более реальным, решил Гарри спустя пару секунд, потраченных на изучение. Парень судорожно сглотнул и попытался выглядеть как обычно, скрывая внезапную нервозность. Он бы предпочел снова встретиться с духом, чем сидеть здесь, так близко к Линаэлю, чувствуя теплоту рук дорогого друга. Поттер отодвинулся, и дроу позволил ему это. Хотя зараза и выглядел так, как будто посчитал реакцию Гарри забавной.

- Не сильно, - ответил Линаэль, как будто ничего не изменилось. – Однако, это все, что я могу сказать на данный момент. Я не уверен, что маленький черный камень играет какую-то значимую роль в местной мифологии. – Дроу встряхнул головой, и несколько прядей волос звездного света упали на лицо. Линаэль нетерпеливо откинул их обратно. – Но он также не создан руками Сидхе. Я в этом уверен. На нем нет никакого… гламура. Поэтому он должен быть из этого мира.

_Похоже на правду_, предположил Гарри. _Более чем_. Любой создатель из потомков Сидхе ни за что не допустил бы подобной трещины на своем творении. Гарри заинтересовало упоминание Линаэля о разных мирах, но он проглотил свои вопросы. Парень не хотел выглядеть ребенком, задающим вопросы о Стране Фей – хотя дроу никогда не отзывался о своем доме в подобном контексте - вместо того, чтобы сосредоточиться на других проблемах.

Гарри взял камень, вздрогнув при прикосновении своих пальцев к кисти дроу, и засунул его в карман. Охота за хоркруксами важнее.

- Нам следует уходить, - произнес он.

HP HP HP HP HP HP HP

Они дружно решили не возвращаться в Лондон на поезде. Одного опыта с маггловским транспортом оказалось более чем достаточно. Вместо этого, собрав свои вещи в номере «Висельника» и покинув Литтл Хенлетон по направлению к станции, Линаэль затащил парня в темный закоулок и перенёс их сразу домой.

Все номера в отеле «Последняя надежда» были выполнены в одном стиле: большая кровать, гардероб и туалетный столик, прикроватный столик, книжный шкаф и дверь, ведущая в смежную ванную комнату. Различия заключались в декоре и наличие персональных вещиц каждого из ныне проживающих. Комната Гарри была оформлена в слизеринских тонах, но в более легком стиле, чем не могла похвастаться общая гостиная Слизерина с предметами из темного дерева, каменным полом и тяжелыми гобеленами. А книжный шкаф парня оказался заставлен книгами, утащенными из Тайной Комнаты. На прикроватном столике гордо расположилась статуя его прародительницы Ламии.

Комната же Линаэля оказалась выкрашена в цвет сумеречного неба. Он также приспособил туалетный столик в, своего рода, рабочий стол. С немалым изумлением Гарри отметил, что этот «стол» был полностью завален пергаментами, а кипы старых бумаг стопками валялись на полу возле него. Аккуратность явно не являлась сильной чертой дроу. На кровати также оказались разбросаны листы пергамента. Стоило паре появиться в комнате, и Линаэль тут же отпустил руку парня, направляясь к ложу. Его режим сна был насильно нарушен в последнюю пару дней, поэтому Гарри не испытывал никаких сомнений, по поводу того, насколько сильно вымотался его друг, будучи активным в дневное время суток.

Дроу даже не раздевался и не обратил внимания на пергамент. Он просто подогнул ноги и свернулся калачиком на имеющемся свободном пространстве.

- Ты скажешь Тибериусу, что мы вернулись? – пробормотал Линаэль с уже закрытыми глазами.

- Ага, - ответил Гарри. Его рука сама по себе вытянулась вперед и успокаивающе пригладила сияющие волосы, откидывая их со лба и заправляя длинную прядку за остроконечное ухо. Линаэль вздрогнул, стоило пальцам парня слегка задеть острый кончик, но ничего не сказал.

- Спокойной ночи, - произнес Гарри и убрал руку. В горле странно пересохло.

_Что, черт возьми, с ним происходит?_

HP HP HP HP HP HP HP

Гарри нашел Тибериуса в книжной лавке. Пожилой волшебник заполнял гроссбух, сводя баланс магазинчика. Будучи одним из немногих книжных продавцов на Темной аллее, он не испытывал недостатка в клиентах. Особенно лавка Тибериуса пользовался успехом у волшебников, увлекающихся Темными сторонами магии: магазин был хорошо укомплектован подобными книгами. Вудрифт также был известен, как человек, готовый предоставить скидки тем, кто относится к книгам с уважением. И каким-то образом, Тибериус всегда знал, кто относится к данной категории людей. Только Гарри понятия не имел, как он это делает: мужчина до сих пор не поделился своим секретом.

- Так вы уже вернулись? – произнес Тибериус, не отрывая взгляда от книги. Как он и это делает, мужчина тоже не объяснил, но Гарри не был против. Содержание отеля, населенного нечеловеческими созданиями, вынуждает особенно чувствительные органы чувств быть чертовски полезными. Во всяком случае, Гарри очень ценил свои собственные.

- Да, - ответил парень, - мы его достали!

- И какую форму он принял? – Тибериус отложил перо, и Гарри подошел ближе. Он легко запрыгнул на прилавок и посмотрел на расположенные вверх тормашками цифры. Они получили хорошую прибыль.

- Кольцо, - ответил парень, не сумев сдержать ухмылку на лице. В первый раз, открыв коробочку, содержащую хоркрукс, Гарри смеялся до колик. В его ушах звенел голос Невилла, говоривший о слишком уж большом увлечении Толкиеном. И это воспоминание до сих пор удивляло Гарри, несмотря на всю странность камня.

- Думаю, это было фамильное кольцо, - продолжил парень. – И учитывая мои знания о Волдеморте, предположение имеет смысл. Он был одержим чистотой своей крови. – Поттер засунул руку в карман и вынул камень, кладя его на прилавок. – Он был вставлен в кольцо. Мой яд не смог уничтожить камень. Но раз он не был частью хоркрукса, то все в порядке… я думаю. Вот только Линаэль сказал, что магия камня не принадлежит ни волшебникам, ни Сидхе.

Тибериус взял камень и внимательно его изучил, а потом покачал головой.

- Я поищу что-нибудь о нем.

Гарри пожал плечами.

- Скорее всего, он не так уж и важен. Определенно не так важен, когда речь заходит об избавлении от Волдеморта. Но мне все равно интересно. Думаю, что Лину тоже, хотя он ничего и не сказал.

- Я бы сильно удивился, если бы он оказался в состоянии сказать хоть что-нибудь, - пробормотал Тибериус, передвигая камень на свет. Тот поглотил искусственный свет точно так же, как и солнечный. Гарри слегка поморщился. Эта штука его немного пугала.

- А он и не был. Отрубился, как только мы перенеслись сюда, - ответил парень. Он спрыгнул с прилавка и выхватил камень из рук Вудрифта, засовывая его обратно в карман. – Я планирую пойти помочь Авроре на кухне, ладно?

Тибериус кивнул. В серых глазах замерцали веселые искорки, а уголки губ изогнулись в улыбке.

- Будь готов быть затисканным, - объяснил он. – Серафина ушла. И в виду отсутствия тебя и Линаэля, у нее развился комплекс наседки.

- Серафина ушла? – Не мог не удивиться Гарри. Хоть она и сторонилась их после того разговора о хоркруксах и Регулусе Блэке, но парень не ожидал, что ведьма уйдет. – А куда она направилась?

Улыбка исчезла с лица Вудрифта.

- Она не сказала. Серафина убеждена, что мы все погибнем, поэтому решила уйти. – Мужчина тихо вздохнул и покачал головой. – И часть меня ее не винит. Это действительно опасно.

- Но оно того стоит! – возразил Гарри.

- Я знаю. И ты это знаешь. Но она потеряла слишком много из-за этих предметов и Волдеморта, чтобы даже начать задумываться о его полном поражении. – Мужчина снова улыбнулся, будто пытаясь подбодрить себя. – Отчаяние довольно интересно влияет на людей, Гарри. Именно поэтому Азкабан считается настолько ужасным наказанием.

- Точно, - ответил парень. – Так значит… готовка. Ага.

Тибериус хихикнул и снова взялся за перо.

- Развлекайся!


	10. Chapter 10

**Serpens Arcanem**

**Evandar**

**Глава 10.**

**Сделка с Дьяволом.**

Сарафанное радио в Хогвартсе всегда работало на «отлично». Слухи распространялись за считанные минуты. И гарантировано к ужину все бы знали об утреннем происшествии. В большинстве случаев, слухам можно было верить, при условии, что в словах присутствовал здравый смысл. Например, если кто-то бросил свою девушку. Только вот вряд ли её на самом деле видели с половиной квиддичной команды.

Иногда слухи выборочно концентрируются вокруг некоторых личностей гораздо чаще их сокурсников. Само собой разумеется, что Гарри был излюбленной темой, пока посещал Хогвартс в течение двух с половиной лет. Седрик Диггори – еще одной. МакЛагган – старшекурсник Гриффиндора – также довольно часто становился центром обсуждений, как и Чоу Чанг, Элоиз Миджен (правда она - не из-за самых скандальных ситуаций), Драко Малфой и Блейз Забини.

Большинство «знаменитостей» заслужило свою дурную славу благодаря подвигам, неудачам или хорошему внешнему виду. Но не Блейз Забини. Он стал знаменит благодаря таинственности. Все признавали, что парень невероятно красив: длинные чернильного цвета локоны, смуглая кожа и блестящие черные глаза. К тому же, он был очень умен и постоянно получал оценки, выше Гермионы Грейнджер. Но сама жизнь парня оставалась тайной.

Все знали, что любимый цвет Драко Малфоя – бледно-голубой, и он предпочитает чай Эрл Грей (причем до такой степени, что отказывается пить какой-либо другой сорт, спасибо). А еще за Серебряным Принцем водилась привычка в моменты сильного гнева высказываться на диалекте, принятом в сельской местности на юго-западе. Всем известно, что МакЛагган предпочитал заниматься с магглорожденными, хотя его семья и так считалась прогрессивной. А еще он любил во время охоты с родственниками и вышестоящими чинами из Министерства использовать маггловское оружие вместо палочки.

Но с Блейзом Забини все было по-другому. Кажется, никто даже не знал, как звучит его голос. Но ничто не мешало школьникам распускать слухи. И если верить им, то Блейз Забини – сын Черной Вдовы – был безумным и одержимым гением, который обязательно захватит мир к своим тридцати годам. Невилл не мог точно сказать, во что верил он сам. В конце концов, захват мира требует более организованной сети, чем кто-либо мог приписать Забини. Проходив со слизеринцем четыре с лишним года на одни и те же уроки, Невилл так ни разу и не слышал, как тот говорит.

Поэтому, по мнению Лонгботтома, можно понять его удивление, когда Забини дотронулся до руки гриффиндорца на выходе из кабинета Зелий.

- Могу я переговорить с тобой, Лонгботтом? – спросил он. Его голос звучал абсолютно спокойно. Как будто не он только что публично произвел революцию среди всех в зоне слышимости. А еще, для невысокого и тонко сложенного молодого человека, его голос оказался удивительно глубоким.

Невилл на секунду уставился на парня с открытым ртом. А потом, из ниоткуда, вернулась его способность разговаривать, и он произнес прежде, чем успел осознать:

- Ага, хорошо.

Забини кивнул и пошел по коридору не оглядываясь. Невилл понял это как намек следовать за ним и направился следом, все еще пребывая в ошеломленном состоянии.

Рон зашипел, когда Лонгботтом проходил мимо него:

- Он – змей, Невилл! Что ты творишь?

Лонгботтом покачал головой и прошел мимо, не удостаивая того ответа. Его одолевало любопытство, сравнимое с кошачьим. И ничего из возможно сказанного Роном Уизли, не остановило бы Невилла от возможности узнать, почему Блейз Забини прервал пятилетнее молчание, чтобы с ним заговорить.

В конце концов, Лонгботтом был гриффиндорцем.

ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП

Забини привел его в давно заброшенную классную комнату. И судя по виду – грязно-лиловые пятна на полу, стенах и оставшейся мебели – когда-то ее использовали в качестве кабинета Зелий. Невилл никогда тут не был. Да он даже о существовании этой комнаты не знал! И уже не в первый раз Лонгботтом почувствовал тяжесть бремени, взваленного на него Гарри. Парень сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, пытаясь скинуть нарастающее чувство ужаса где-то в животе, и полностью сконцентрировался на Забини.

- Что ты хотел? – спросил Невилл. Забини внимательно следил за гриффиндорцем. А интеллект, светящийся в его глазах, заставил Логботтома задуматься о том, что, возможно, в этот раз слухи не соврали.

- Я хочу предложить сделку, - ответил Забини.

Раздражающая мысль, что возможно – только возможно – Рон тоже впервые оказался прав, мелькнула на задворках сознания. Невилл неловко сглотнул.

- Что за сделка? – спросил он.

Забини тихо выдохнул и уселся на одну из старых парт, разбросанных по классной комнате. И только сейчас Лонгботтом заметил, насколько неуютно себя чувствовал слизеринец. Как будто он не был уверен, что Невилл не начнет разбрасываться проклятиями. И эта мысль отчасти успокоила гриффиндорца, поскольку он ожидал того же.

- Я могу завалить Гербологию, - сообщил Забини. – Если верить профессору Спраут и загибающемуся трепекусту, то я - хуже пустыни в плане выращивания растений. Ты - лучший в школе по этому предмету, Лонгботтом. И у меня был выбор: либо попросить о помощи тебя, либо надеяться на откровение свыше. И поскольку я не идиот… - Забини замолчал и махнул рукой между ними.

- О! - выдал Невилл. Он не знал, чего ожидал от их разговора. Но явно не этого. И оказался так поражен, что не мог сосредоточиться на главном: «гению» Блейзу Забини требуется помощь для сдачи экзамена. Вместо этого гриффиндорец решил сконцентрироваться на чем-то более простом, в надежде отгородиться от реальности как можно дольше.

- Как ты уничтожил трепекуст? – Несмотря на внешнюю хрупкость, это растение было очень сложно убить. А уничтожение без специального гербицида или Заклятия Смерти – вообще неслыханно!

Забини просто пожал плечами и покачал головой.

- У него опали листья. И такое ощущение, что он растворяется.

У Невилла не нашлось слов. Как, _черт возьми_, можно растворить _растение_?

- Слушай, - внезапно расстроено произнес Блейз. – Я должен сдать. Я не прошу тебя заработать мне П. Я давно прекратил верить в чудеса. Но на данный момент даже У станет чем-то невероятным. И я буду… должен тебе.

Невилл не был настолько глуп, чтобы верить, будто Забини сказать это было также легко, как ему услышать. Тысяча чертей! Похоже, любопытство окупилось услугой от слизеринца. И это было из разряда сенсаций. Но зато объясняло, почему Забини выглядел настолько неловко. Невилл не мог не посочувствовать парню.

- Мне от тебя ничего не надо, - ответил гриффиндорец, - но, эм, ладно.

- Ладно?

- Я позанимаюсь с тобой. И я постараюсь придумать что-нибудь, чтобы ты мог помочь мне в ответ. Если ты и в самом деле чувствуешь себя должником. – А в голове уже вертелась сотня идей. Предполагалось, что Забини – вундеркинд в зельях. Может, он в ответ сможет поднатаскать Невилла? Одному богу известно, насколько Лонгботтому нужна любая помощь, пока не начались СОВы.

Забини одарил гриффиндорца странным взглядом.

- Как, наверно, приятно было бы жить в мире, где можно получать вещи бесплатно.

Невилл не знал точно, что ответить на это. Похоже, в воспитании Забини явно пропустили понятие «спасибо».

- Всегда пожалуйста, - резче, чем планировал, ответил Лонгботтом.

Забини улыбнулся. Но улыбка не достигла глаз. Он все еще слишком пристально разглядывал Невилла. Как будто определял вид жука под микроскопом. Гриффиндорец неуклюже переступил с ноги на ногу. Он не привык, что его кто-то изучал на протяжении длительного периода времени – кроме Снейпа, который смотрел подобным образом на всех.

- Теперь я могу идти? – спросил гриффиндорец, чувствуя себя идиотом, когда Забини вскинул бровь.

- Я тебя не держу, - ответил слизеринец. – Но встреть меня у теплиц вечером. Можешь показать мне, где я ошибся.

Невилл нахмурился, но кивнул. И ушел до того, как ляпнул бы еще какую-нибудь глупость.

В коридоре ему пришлось на несколько секунд прислониться к стене и сделать парочку глубоких вдохов. У него нет на это времени. Правда, нет. Он должен найти хоркрукс. Репетиторство – особенно со слизеринцем, от которого у парня мурашки по коже – последнее, что ему сейчас необходимо.

Но.

Но Забини – слизеринец. Его мать – серийная убийца.

Он должен знать о Темных Искусствах.

И у него будет долг перед Невиллом.

На мгновение Лонгботтому пришла мысль попросить взамен у Забини занятий по Зельям. Но что, если вместо этого он спросит о Темных Искусствах? Что-нибудь достаточное для обнаружения хоркрукса? Ведь должно же быть заклинание для поиска Темного артефакта! Иначе как еще другие их обнаруживали?

На лице Лонгботтома расплылась улыбка. Он сможет это сделать!

ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП

Он не сможет это сделать.

Гриффиндорец уставился на… нечто в горшке, что – согласно Забини – когда-то было трепекустом, и понимал, почему на выходе из теплиц профессор Спраут смотрела на него с такой жалостью.

Невилл сделал глубокий вдох и пробежался рукой по волосам.

- Как? – спросил он. – Нет, на самом деле, КАК? – Он оглянулся на Забини и махнул рукой в сторону… в сторону… этого. – Посмотри на это? _Как?_

Крошечную часть его мозга, что не была сосредоточена на абсолютной катастрофе представленной ему, парализовало от глубоко спрятанного страха в глазах Забини. Цвет глаз Блейза сильно напоминал Снейпа. А вместе с поднятой бровью – Невилл готов был поклясться, что все слизеринцы получают уроки в этом искусстве – его взгляд вызывал у парня мурашки вдоль позвоночника. Забини взгромоздился на лавку с горшками, стоило им войти, и наблюдал, как Невилл впадал в отчаянье с жутковатым спокойствием, которое, обычно, ассоциируется с хищниками.

_- __Это __считалось __невозможным__!_

- Успокойся, Лонгботтом. Я не прошу тебя его возродить. – Растягивая слова, произнес Забини. – Я прошу тебя помочь мне сохранить живым новое растение до конца года.

У Невилла закружилась голова. Он присоединился к Забини на лавке, пока не упал в обморок. Раньше он никогда не задумывался об уроках Гербологии как о тюремном сроке.

- Что ты с ним сделал? – Невилл заставил себя успокоиться.

- Без понятия.

Упал один из еще державшихся листиков трепекуста. Они оставались зелеными. Растение не страдало от засухи. Лонгботтом проверил почву, и обнаружил, что ее также не заливали.

- Ты, правда, не знаешь? – Невилл следил за Забини краем глаза. Слизеринец отрицательно помотал головой, при этом выглядя абсолютно несчастным. Неожиданная – но приятная – смена предыдущему, абсолютно пустому выражению лица. Он даже стал похож на простого человека.

- Нет.

- Ладно, - пробормотал Невилл. И сделал глубокий вдох. – Тебе уже выдали новые семена?

- Спраут пыталась найти мне хоть один. Но, похоже, уже поздно и для них не сезон.

Невилл согласно хмыкнул. Новый проект Забини необходимо будет импортировать из Европы. В Шотландии уже слишком холодно, чтобы сажать растение и ожидать всходов. Они любят тепло. Это даст ему пару недель – как минимум – чтобы вернуть Забини к началам. Он должен будет снова научиться готовить компост, удобрять, поддерживать кислотность почвы, пересаживать… в общем, повторить весь первый курс.

Теперь он понимал, почему слизеринец настоял на возвращении долга.

Если Невилл будет проводить все свое свободное время в теплицах, и в ответ, учиться у Забини Темным Искусствам, тогда у него просто не останется времени на охоту за хоркруксами. Но Лонгботтом и не может охотиться за чем-то, что не знает как определить. Так что, уделив Забини несколько месяцев своего времени, взамен он научится находить хоркрукс. В итоге, это значительно уменьшит время поисков, хотя и отложит их на более длительный срок.

Он должен рассказать обо всем Гарри.

- Сколько у тебя свободного времени? – спросил гриффиндорец. Еще один лист слегка задрожал, а потом сдался, присоединившись к своим собратьям в грустном зеленом море на столе.

- Столько, сколько тебе от меня надо.

- Тогда, его потребуется очень много, - Невилл отвел взгляд от уничтоженного растения. – Хорошо. Лишним время точно не будет.

ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП ГП

_Гарри,_

_Надеюсь, у тебя все в порядке._

_В этом году здесь многое изменилось. Новый преподаватель Защиты – служащая Министерства. Из нее почти такой же учитель, как из Локхарта._

_Уроки стали сложнее. Я, скорее всего, провалю Зелья, но это и неудивительно, верно? А еще меня уговорили помочь с репетиторством одного студента Слизерина – Блейза Забини, помнишь такого? – по Гербологии в обмен на одну неопределенную услугу. Я хочу попросить его обучить меня некоторым заклинаниям. И подумал о специальных выслеживающих чарах, чтобы помочь тебе отыскать Ту потерянную штуку. (Твое описание было просто ужасным, кстати. Я так и не понял, как Он может выглядеть)._

_Грейнджер спрашивала о тебе в поезде. Я упоминал об этом? Сейчас она тоже смотрит прямо на меня. Так что я, пожалуй, пойду, пока у нее не создалось впечатления, что я слишком заинтересован._

_Я скоро снова напишу._

_Невилл._


End file.
